Light To My Darkness
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Hidden deep within the shadows of Domino, lurk creatures of the night that feast and pray on humans, drinking their very souls dry, creatures that are the very darkness itself, would you be afraid? AU/AR yy/y, b/r s/j
1. Prologue:I Am Yami and This Is My Story

ChibiKit—well this story is also on my fanfic account so yeah… and no it's not beta'd so if you see glaring errors… that's why...

_**I do not own Yu-gi-oh, so you can't sue**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

(000000000000)

Darkness. Do you know what it means, what it stands for? I do, then again I would if I am a part of the darkness. Confused, yeah I thought so, well let me elaborate.

My name is Yami, Yami Atemu to be exact, and this, this is my story. I was raised by a vampire, yes I know what you're thinking, vampires don't exist, they're just a myth to scare children, and make wonderful scary stories, but that my friend is where you are wrong.

Vampires are quite real, so real in fact that we can feel, touch and love, just like anyone else. Notice how I said we, yes I am a vampire, but not the kind you think, for you see, I am not a full blood, but in fact a half blood, a half breed, meaning only half of my DNA is that of a vampires.

Now being vampire is not like what you hear in those fantasies stories, on no, it's quite different. Yes if you are bitten you will be turned into a vampire, but there are different kinds of vampires, like half bloods for example, which is what I am, but in order to become a half blood, certain things must happen, like, you can't be drunk dry by a vampire, any vampire, because if you are, you will die, that's for certain.

Yes I know, not what you've been told, but it's the truth, the next thing is, in order to be a half blooded vampire, you must receive the blood of another half blood, or you will die from blood lose.

Odd huh, yes I know, but once again, it is the truth, which is why I am what I am, I didn't choose to be this way, in fact, I wasn't even supposed to be what I am.

Confused again, here, let me explain. My mother, who was quite beautiful might I add, was a human, a pure human, then again what other kind of human is there? I'm confusing you again aren't I, forgive me, I'll get into more detail.

My mother was 25 when she met my father, Akunumkanon, a kind loving man, with intelligence, and dignity, and a big heart to match, even if it wasn't beating. Yes, my father was a vampire, a pure blood to be exact, which is probably why he got into so much trouble later on.

For you see, pure bloods are not supposed to interact with human, according to them, humans are nothing but food, and a waste of flesh. But that's not what my father thought.

Like me, he didn't care for feeding off the life force of others to foul his own, even if it meant his survival, and like me, he only fed off a human at least once a week, and this was because our bodies demanded it, if we had our way we would never feed off the humans at all.

Like me, Father liked to drink animal blood, or blood from a bank, but soon our bodies would crave that of fresh blood, so we'd go hunt, and even then, we only feed of the sickly humans that had no chance of survival or the elders.

I'm confusing you again, I'm sorry, I do this a lot, to be short, my father feel in love with my mother, and they slept together, a crime of the highest in the vampire community. But do you want to know what's even more disgusting then a vampire mating with a human to them, a half blood, one who can walk among both worlds.

According to them, we taint their bloodline, their genetics, but I don't see what the big deal is. I'm getting off trace again aren't I?

Well, my mother got pregnant and had me, but don't be mistaken, I was not born a half blood, no, I was born a human, with vampire blood running through my veins, much to mother and my father's happiness.

Neither one of them wanted me to be a vampire, or a half blood, for they knew a half-blooded vampire was shunned upon in the vampire community, and even now, after 3 thousand years, it still is.

Yes I am over 3 thousand years old, but at the moment I look to be 18, notice how I said '_**at the moment'**_.

Yes, being a half blood, is somewhat of a course, for during the day I am just like any another human, I eat, and sleep, and even work, but, once the sun sets, I _**change**_.

I grow paler, and my nails and canines lengthen to harmful degrees, and black feathery wings sprout from my back, not to mention the fact that my age changes.

Yes, you heard me correct, my age changes once the sun goes down, for during the day I age just like a normal human, each year I grow older and I do look it, but once the sun sets, I change back to my 18 year old form, for that is when I was turned, much to my unhappiness.

In my '_human form'_, that is what I call it, I can die just like a normal human, due to old age, or murdering and such, but once it's dark, I am, how do you say, reborn in a way.

After I '_**die**_' in my human form, that night, I awaken as an 18 year old, and am once more in my vampire form, and that day, I am 18 all over again, I never come back younger then when I was turned.

It's a cycle, a loop, I age in my human form, die, then am reborn once more when the sun sets, but I always return in my vampire form, confusing yes, I know, and I've had to deal with it for 3 millennia.

As you recall, I said I was 18, which is true; I _**'died'**_ yesterday, heart attack, age 87, weird huh? This is probably the reason why I live alone, I mean, you try explaining that you can die, but not technically '_**die**_', it's hard.

Ok, we're going to go back for a sec; I need to explain a few more things to you. After my mother had me, she died a few years later; I was only 4.

She was murdered, in cold blood. The police said they couldn't find the people who did it, but really, how are you supposed to find people when the ones who killed your mother were the living dead!!!!!

Yes, vampires murdered my mother, how else do you explain the fact that her body was drained dry of all its blood, and the fact that she had two puncture wounds on her neck, but you try explaining this to the police yeah, didn't think so.

After my mother's death, my father and I went into hiding. The vampire community was looking for him, they wanted to '_**punish**_' him for his _crimes_, ridiculous I know, but we still hid. He wanted to keep me safe, for he knew since I was the offspring of a vampire and a human, they wanted me.

Since I was human, and had vampire blood cursing through my veins, which was fare worse than the 'crime' my father committed, the vampire council, the leaders of the vampire world, wanted me, for reason I know not, but I knew then, like I know now, they couldn't have been good.

So me and my father stayed in hiding, and we did pretty good, even though my father had to go out and feed at night, I was always well protected by his spells, and his friends that had stayed loyal to him, one of the main ones being Seto Kaiba, a psychic vampire.

Now do not be mistaken, Seto was more than my father's friend, he was and still is my older cousin. Didn't see that coming did you? It is true; Seto is my older cousin by 2,000 years, his father Akunadin, had Seto before he died, though I'm not sure how; father never told me.

Well, when father went to Seto asking for help, my cousin agreed, not wanting anything to happen to his uncle and his younger cousin. So Seto took care of me, and even today he still does, even if I don't want him too.

Well, on my 18th birthday, Seto and I went out to celebrate, and that's the reason I am what I am. When we were leaving the club we had gone to, we were attacked; by none other than some shit head pureblood.

Seto and I tried to fight them off as best we could, but in the end they won. They knocked Seto unconscious, and then they bit me, draining me of my blood, my life force.

Once they were finished feeding, they left, leaving me to die of blood lose, something that was quite painful. I would have died had it not been for _**him**_.

_**FLASHBACK**_

18-year-old Yami Atemu lie on the cold concrete ground of the alley, blood oozing from the many bit wounds he had upon his body. Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, the teen looked at his unconscious cousin, his right arm reaching out towards the man.

"Se…Set…. Seto," he stammered, his voice weak and hushed, his voice refusing to corporate with him.

Not receiving a response from the psychic vampire, Yami turned his head to the other side and began to reach for his phone, but he knew it no longer worked, the pure bloods having stepped on it ruthlessly.

'_I'm going to die_," Atemu thought, before tears began to stream down his face. He knew he shouldn't have gone out, just like his father had said, but he thought he could protect himself; he thought he could have saved himself, but he was wrong.

Closing his eyes, Yami cried silently, waiting for death to claim his young soul, but his crying soon halted as he heard footsteps approaching him.

'_Can't they just leave me alone, I'm already going to die, isn't that enough_,' Yami mentally cried, clenching his bleeding hands.

"Go…aw…away… just…go away…. leave me…. alone," Yami stammered, trying his best to sound demanding and strong, but his words came out weak and pathetic sounding.

"Well I thought you could use some help," a man's voice said, the tone sounding sweet, and soft, to nice to be a pure blood.

Opening his eyes, worried crimson met soft brown as the two men stared at each other. "You… you're… going…to help… me?" Yami asked weakly, his crimson eyes filling with hope.

"Of course, that wasn't really a fare fight if you ask me," the man chuckled, the sound coming out gentle, and soft, having a comforting aura to it. .

Suddenly the man brought his wrist to his lips, before sinking his rather large canines into the flesh, drawing a pretty good amount of blood. Reaching down, the man, held Yami's head up, before bringing his bleeding wrist to the teens lips.

"Drink this, it'll keep you alive," he ordered gently, his fingers tightening in Yami's hair, rather from pain, or something else, Yami didn't know.

Looking at the man confusingly, Yami wrapped his lips around the bleeding flesh, before he began to drink the oozing fluid, the bitter-sweet tasting liquid making his throat burn.

"I'm Ryou by the way,"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ryou saved my life, it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. After I finished drinking my fill, I soon found out that Ryou was a half blood, but unlike me, he wasn't turned, he was born that way.

Also unlike me, Ryou could choose what age he wanted his human form to be in, whereas I can't. But his human form does die eventually, but not as often as mine does, but usually, Ryou sticks to being 17 and lets his body age from then.

Ryou and I became really good friends, unlike me and his lover Bakura, who's an emotional vampire. Now him and I do not get alone_** AT ALL!!!!!**_

But that's beside the point, after I was saved, Ryou began to teach me the ways of the vampire, something I had somewhat learned from watching my father, who died shortly after I was turned; stake to the heart.

After his death, I moved in with Seto at his mansion, and soon Ryou and Bakura joined us as well. We became a family, a weird family, but a family nonetheless. And soon that family grew when Marik and Malik entered it, two Incubuses vampires, who are very perverted and very insane might I add.

Even now, 3,000 or so years later, our family is still a family, and we all take care of each other in our own little ways. Even though we are vampires, and are different kinds of them, we are still somewhat human, well, Ryou and me still are.

After my transformation, I was shunned in the vampire community, for being a half blood of course, and for being the son of my father, which is probably why I am in the family I'm in, we're all sort of outcast.

Bakura has told me many times that he didn't need some stuck up community to feel loved, he had Ryou for that, and like me, Ryou was a half blood, no need for explanation there, and Marik and Malik are Incubus, the must shunned kind of vampire there is, and Seto, he's already told me he'd never leave me, even if he can be an ass hole some times.

I was born a human and am now a half blooded vampire, but it's ok, for I have my friends with me, but sometimes, sometimes I wish I had someone of my own, some I could call my lover, the light to my darkness.

(000000)

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

ChibiKit-- yeah I know weird, and I'm sorry, oh yeah, I've read different things on vampires, and have read different articles and papers and such, and out off all the theories I've read about, these are the ones I like. I don't believe all vampires are evil and I do believe that there are 'half bloods' so sorry if my theory sounds weird and such, but hey, my story, my writing, I get to choose ;)

_**Translations**_

_**Psychic Vampires**_- Vampires that feed off the Aura of others. They do not bit their victims, for there is no need to. Psychic vampires can feed off of anyone except other vampires, but they can feed off of half bloods due to being part human. These vampires are born this way, and are immortal. These vampires have no heartbeat, and are killed by a stake through the heart. These vampires have no wings, fangs, or claws, for they do not need them. They are well equipped with fighting skills. All though they have no wings, these vampires are quite skilled in jumping, and blending with the shadows.

_**Full Blooded Vampire**_- These vampires are the most common. They cannot walk in daylight, and are dead; they have no heartbeat, and can only be killed through a stake to the heart. These vampires are extremely ruthless, but some are in fact kind, but not very many. These vampires feed off all types of human, and can even feed off their own kind. These vampires have black feathery wings, sharp canine teeth, and long black nails. Their strength is powerful, and are skilled fighters.

_**Half Blooded Vampires**_- These Vampires are only half human, and half vampire. They can walk among men in the daytime, but once night falls, their canine teeth grow, and they sprout wings. These Vampires can either be born this way, or turned. These vampires can die in their human form, but their vampire form must be killed as well for them to completely die. If a half blood is killed by a stake through the heart, both the human form and vampire form will die. Half bloods do have a heart beat except for when they are in their vampire form. These vampires have the features of the full-blooded vampire, except theirs disappear once the sun rises and they are not dead.

_**Emotional Vampires**_- These vampires feed of emotions such as anger, love, greed, depression, and others. Theses Vampires usually feed off of the bad emotions for they have more power and will keep the vampire satisfied. Theses vampires can kill their victims, but they usually don't. They can wipe memory. These vampires are killed through a stake to the heart. They also have no heartbeat, and can be both immortal, and mortal. These vampires do bit their victims, but they not drain them of blood. These vampires do have claws, and wings, as well as fangs.

_**Incubus Vampires**_- These vampires feed off of the sexual desires of humans. They gain their power through sex. They are extremely seductive, and sometimes perverted minded. These vampires can move into their victim's dreams and create fantasies and seductive images. These vampires do not kill their victims, but they can wipe their memory. These vampires do have a heartbeat, for they are not considered dead. These vampires are to be killed by a stake through the heart. These vampires mostly feed off virgins. These vampires also have wings, as well as claws, but they do not have fangs. But they do have very sharp teeth that have a kind of poison in them that drains their victim of control over their body.


	2. Alone

EgyptMotou- wow it appears people really like this story, well that's good

Egypt- here's the new chapter everyone

EgyptMotou- enjoy!

_**I own nothing**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

**_(00000)_**

Yugi darted around another corner, desperately trying to escape his pursuers as they chased him around town.

"Get back here you little runt, we're goanna pound your face in when we get our hands on you," one of the older bullies called, causing a terrifying chill to race up and down Yugi's spine, this is not what he wanted to do all day.

He didn't mean to upset them, it was an accident, but no, of course they didn't believe him, why would they, they were the meanest, toughest, and most routhful people in the whole school, why in the hell would they listen to little Yugi Motou.

Darting around another corner, Yugi ran into an alley, before colliding with a wall, falling backwards hard onto the cold, harsh, concrete ground.

"There he is," a bully known as Kyushu, cried, causing Yugi to quickly turn and back himself into the alley wall. No way out, no way to escape, man was he doomed.

"We're goanna teach you to fuck with us kid," a big guy growled, causing his buddies to laugh at the trembling form that was Yugi.

"I... I said I was... so... sorry, please," Yugi stammered, trying desperately to go through the concrete wall, but to no avail, there was no getting out of this.

"Sorry don't cut it shrimp," Kyushu cackled, before cracking his knuckles, the sound echoing off the walls of the empty alley. Yugi could feel his heartbeat in his ears, and he knew his body was trembling like a leaf.

The bullies began to approach, each cornering the small trembling boy, all having the look of sick humor deep within their eyes.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see, he just wanted to drowned it all out, because soon, the pain would come, he knew this, for it had happened before, many times for that matter.

_**(000000)**_

"For crying fucking out loud Bakura," Yami growled, tossing the book he was currently reading at the mentioned person.

Bakura hearing the book before seeing it, ducked, before laughing at the irritated look on Yami's face.

"Oh lighten up pharaoh, you know it was funny," he cackled, making Yami's eyes narrow to slits, which only made him laugh harder.

"Leaving a dead body in my closet to decay is not funny, that is sick, and wrong on every level," Yami growled, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Oh leave it alone Yami, you know he does it to everyone," Seto huffed, flipping the page of the magazine he was currently holding, but not really reading.

"No he just does it to me, because I'm the youngest," Yami growled, before shooting a deadly glare at Bakura, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"That too," Seto chuckled, causing Yami to leap over the couch and began to try and strangle his older cousin, who just through him off, causing Yami to land on the floor with a harsh 'thud'.

"You all get on my nerves," Yami huffed, standing to dust himself off before plopping down next to Ryou on the couch, who was currently trying to hold back giggles.

"So pharaoh, are you going to go hunting tonight?" Marik asked, actually talking for once that day. Looking at the younger vampire, he waggled his eyebrows, causing Malik, who was currently sitting next to him, to whack him in the head, earning him a yelp from his lover.

"Be nice Marik," he ordered, before turning back to Yami, who was glaring at the floor.

"You know very well that I do not feed off humans unless I have to," Yami growled, his body shaking from the anger he was trying to contain.

They all knew he hated to feed off humans, and yet they still brought it up, even after 3,000 years. They were lucky he was younger and not as strong, for they would have been dead by now, and that was a fact.

"No, not feeding **_Atem_**, you know, '_hunting_' " Marik smirked, stressing Yami's true name.

Looking at Marik with a confused expression, Yami arched an eyebrow, before the info hit home, causing his crimson eyes to widen, his eyebrows raising to his hairline.

"Marik you pervert!!" Ryou cried, throwing a couch pillow at the perverted Incubus vampire, causing both Marik, and Malik to laugh insanely.

"Oh come on, how long has it been since the Pharaoh was laid, 1,000, 2,000 years?" Bakura asked, laughing insanely, joining in with Marik and Malik, which earned him a growl from Yami, and a whack from Ryou.

"You all are sick," Yami huffed, before standing and storming up the stairs to his bedroom in the huge mansion, no longer wanting to be around the three most perverted people in the world. Well vampires, but you know what I mean.

He hated his friends, hated how they picked on him, and irritated the shit out of him, but the sad thing was, they were right. He hadn't had a sexual encounter in over 2,000 years.

Now don't get him wrong, he did want to have sex, what vampire wouldn't, but it was just... he never could find the right person.

Unlike Marik and Malik, he didn't bed any human just for the fun of it, he wasn't like that. And the sad fact was, even if they weren't Incubus vampires, they'd still probably sleep with any human just for the fun of it.

But not him, he wanted a relationship, a true partner, not just some one night stand with some one, he was always like that.

But he could never find the right human, either they were really shallow, or too stupid, or really irritating, or insanely difficult, and who knows what else.

And he couldn't really have a relationship with another vampire. Thanks to him being a half blooded vampire, being shunned, and apparently having **_'tainted blood_**' no vampire, any vampire wanted to be around him, with the exception of Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

So he was stuck, lonely while his friends had the ones they loved, well, except Seto, but really, who wanted to be with a tight ass such as Seto Kiaba, yeah, didn't think so.

Sighing, Yami plopped on his rather large bed, turning his head to look out the window, his silk black curtains blowing in the cool breeze of the wind.

Soon it would be sunset, and he'd have to go out to feed, even if he didn't want to, but for some reason, deep down in the pit of his stomach, he could tell that something was going to happen tonight, he didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Maybe it was because the millennium puzzle, an item his father had given him the night before he died was glowing brightly around his neck, something it hadn't done, in over 3, 000 years.

**_(000000000)_**

Yugi winced as he as limped home, clutching his sides, where he was sure he had a couple broken ribs, while his lower lip oozed crimson blood.

That was the hardest beating he had received from Kyushu yet and he really didn't want to have a repeat, not that he deserved the beating in the first place.

I mean, he didn't dump his food tray on him on purpose, it was ah accident, not to metion thr fact that he was tripped, which caused him to lose his balance, and spill his lunch on Kyushu, which in the end, got him a beating.

Dragging his aching feet, Yugi finally reached the game shop, where his mother and grandfather where waiting.

Now he was a little worried about his elders seeing him like this, but it wouldn't be the first time, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Ever since Yugi was little he was always picked on, and that hadn't changed as he got older, in fact, it got worse.

Now not only did kids tease him about every little aspect of his pathetic life, random bullies would come to beat the living shit out of him just for fun, it was like it was a graduation qualification to beat up the runt known as Yugi Motou.

But what could he do, fight back, not likely, he was too small, and far to weak, tell the principal; yeah right, that would only get him into even more trouble. So he was stuck living with it.

Opening the door to the shop, Yugi stepped inside, dropping his backpack from his aching shoulder, before heading up the stairs that would lead to the living room.

Once upstairs, he quickly noticed something, the house was entirely empty. There was no noise of conformation that someone else was occupying the house.

Limping slowly to the kitchen, Yugi noticed a small yellow note on the fridge. Taking it into his dirty, blood covered hands, he quickly read, his amethyst eyes moving across the paper.

**_Yugi,_**

_**Your mother and I had to leave to visit one of my old friends who is sick, we'll be gone for awhile, about 2 months, sorry we couldn't take you, but you would have missed to much school.**_

_**Your mother left money in the cookie jar for food, and on the counter are a list of numbers to reach us at. One of your mothers friends will be coming by in a few days to check on you, and she will be coming by about three times every week until we return.**_

_**If you have any problems call us, see you soon,**_

_**Love Mom and Grandpa**_

**_(00000)_**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well, there's the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it  
Egypt- (sucking on Popsicle) reabuew pweuase  
EgyptMotou- I think she means review please  
Egypt- (nods)


	3. True Friends and Night Stalkers

EgyptMotou- Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, school is driving me nuts (sighs) but a well

Egypt- yay, new chapter

EgyptMotou- yep, Egypt could you please?

Egypt- ok, EgyptMotou does not own anything, I am sorry

EgyptMotou- no you're not

Egypt- you're right; I'm not (grins)

_(Yugi's thoughts)_

_((Yami's thoughts))_

_**(Writers note)**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELNELINELINELINE 

((00000))

Yugi sighed as he read the note, great, just great, now he was alone, and some crazy lady was going to be checking up on him, could this day get any better.

Yeah, Yugi knew who grandpa was talking about, Miss Ruthermere, one of Yugi's mothers friend. Now people always say their parent's friends are crazy, but this lady really was off her rocker.

She'd always tell Yugi these stories of '_**vampires**_', come on, there's no such thing as vampires, ha, walkers of the night, feasting of human blood, what kind of sci-fi crazy shit was that?

She'd tell him how she met one once, and how he tried to bite her and drink her dry, yeah, she said that, and Yugi seriously thought she needed to be in a mental institution with big fluffy walls and one of those nice cozy straight jackets, but of course when he mentioned this to his mother she had told him to stop being rude and grounded him, figures.

So now here he was stuck at home alone, just got the shit beat out of him, and to top it off, his grandfather and mother were going to be gone for two months or so, and some psycho loony vampire lady was going to be keeping an eye on him. Wasn't life just grand?

Placing the note on the countertop, Yugi limped up the stairs where he made his way towards the bathroom for the first aid kit. Man, cleaning all these wounds was really going to hurt.

_**((((((((((0000000000))))))))))**_

**__**

Crimson eyes scanned the streets, peering through the darkness, which they were oh so very used to. They shifted and gazed, watching human after human move around town, going this way and that to where ever they needed to go.

Yami sat perched on the top of a building, high above in the darkness where none could see, but oh could he see them. Thanks to his acute hearing and seeing skills, Yami could pinpoint any human in any area of domino, no matter how far or how close they were to the nightwalker.

And thanks to his smell, he could pick out the best humans, judging on how sweet or sour their blood smelled.

Yes he could smell their blood, for you see, humans have three different scents, their natural scent, their blood scent, and their unnatural scent.

A humans natural scent could determine whether they had a kind soul, or a wicked heart. If the human's natural scent smelled sweet, or sugary, they had a good heart, a kind soul and a free spirit, but if a human smelled bitter, or sour, they were wicked and greedy, their hearts measured by darkness and cruelty.

As for their blood scent, well, if a human's blood smelled good to the senses, it attracted the vampire, secretly calling them, telling them of innocence and purity, that's how Yami figured Marik and Malik found virgins, due to the pureness of their blood.

And for their unnatural scent, this was caused by body wash, shampoo, lotion, stuff like that, but this never threw a vampire off, they could tell between the three scents, they didn't know how they could, but they could.

But Yami never used these senses for the fact that he rarely ever fed off humans, and when he did feed off them, they were dying from disease or getting along in their years, so why use his senses when he rarely had a 'hot' meal.

Yami sighed, not seeing any potential human for his meal. That was one drawback to feeding off the diseased and old, they were never out at night. _**(Insert mental duh here)**_

"Looks like I'm going to have to feed off another tonight," he sighed, before beautiful, black, feathery wings sprouted from his back, cutting two slits in the back of his shirt before he took off into the night, searching for his meal.

_**((((((((((0000000000))))))))))**_

Yugi groaned as he sat on the couch, no longer in his tattered school cloths, but in a very loose black T-shirt and loose fitting jeans. God that was more painful then he thought it would be.

To his surprise, nothing was broken, though his ribs still hurt a lot, and his shoulder had an awful ache in from where one of those bullies had hit him pretty hard in the shoulder.

_(But at least today is Friday)_ he thought, that thought alone bringing a small, weak smile to his face. There was no school tomorrow, which means he wasn't going to see Kyushu, which was a relief in and of itself.

Leaning back against the couch cushions, Yugi sighed, actually calming somewhat, before, you guessed it, the phone rang.

"Well that lasted all of two seconds," Yugi groaned, before he plucked the cordless phone off its stand and placed it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi, Motou residence, Yugi Motou speaking," Yugi said sweetly, his voice sounding of honey, but inside his head, he was having a royal tantrum.

"Hey Yug, how's it goin?" the voice on the other line spoke, a Brooklyn accent not all that hard to miss ringing in the phone speakers. Immediately Yugi's tantrum stopped.

"Hi Joey, nothin much," Yugi answered, a smile now on his face. Out of everyone in the world, Yugi wouldn't trade Joey, his best friend, for anyone.

They were so close, even though just a few years prier Joey had been on of the many bullies who used to beat Yugi up, but thanks to Yugi standing up to Ushio, one of the biggest bullies, _**IN THE SCHOOL**_, they became the best of friends, but not even Joey could always protect Yugi.

"Hey man, I was wonderin, how would you like to go to the movies or somethin?" Joey asked, sounding just as enthusiastic, and hyper as he normally was during the day.

Deep down Yugi knew it wasn't such a good idea, it being dark and all, but he really wanted to get out of the house, he hated to be alone, especially in a house at night.

"Sure Joey, I'd love to," Yugi said, smiling brightly, even though Joey couldn't see it over the phone.

"Good, meet me at the theater down the street near your house in about fifteen minutes," Joey cried, excitement, and happiness noticeable in his voice, Joey could just as much as a child as Yugi could sometimes.

"Sounds good," Yugi smiled, before the two males hung up.

Placing the phone back on it's charging stand, Yugi stood, stretching out his limbs, before he went to get his shoes, and some money from the box he kept stashed in his room.

After slipping on his shoes and grabbing a few bills from the black leather box, Yugi grabbed his house key and made his way to the door, being sure to turn off all the lights in the house as he went.

He wasn't really all that worried about Joey seeing him hurt, since the blonde had plenty of times, but he knew that once Joey did see, he was going to have to hear the slightly older teen rant, yelling about how he was going to give Kyushu what was '_**coming**_' to him, and Yugi should fight back and slug the guy.

And Yugi would tell him how Kyushu was bigger, and stronger and he'd just get his ass kicked even harder. Yeah they'd been through this conversation more then once, and he was sure they were going to have it in the future too.

Locking the door behind him, Yugi made his way to the theater, where he soon met up with his true, and closest friend.

**_LATER_**

**__**

"That was fun, huh Yug?" Joey laughed, patting Yugi on the back, being sure to avoid his injured shoulder.

Yeah, Yugi had told him, or rather, he had found out. He really hated seeing his little buddy getting hurt and picked on, and he had gotten into numerous of fights to defend the boy, but that never seemed to work, the bullies would just come back harder and fiercer, and Yugi really didn't need that.

So he had settled with helping the boy recover, tending to his injuries, helping around school when he needed, ya know, stuff like that, and Yugi really appreciated it. But deep down, Joey just wished that somebody, anybody could defend his little pal, and make the people who hurt him go away, and stay away.

"Yeah it was," Yugi giggled, smiling up at his friend. He really owed Joey, for everything he did, even if the blonde refused, and kept telling him that's what friends were for, Yugi still felt like he owed the boy.

Looking down at his watch, the one Yugi had given him as a Christmas gift a year ago, Joey's eyes widened; honey brown looking almost as big as Yugi's amethyst.

"Oh shit, I goatta go, if dad finds out I was out dis late, I'll be in for it" Joey cried, before he took off running down the street in the opposite direction of Yugi's house.

"Bye Yug, I'll talk to ya tomorrow and remember, the arcade 3:30," Joey called over his shoulder, waving to his little friend.

"Bye Joey, see ya tomorrow," Yugi giggled as he waved back, watching his friend run off, before he turned a corner and disappeared.

Looking up at the sky, Yugi sighed. _(Great, it's darker then I thought it would be)_ He mentally groaned, before he began to make his way home, not noticing the blood red eyes that were watching him, or the dark figure that began to secretly follow him, hidden deep within the shadows.

Little Yugi had no idea what he was about to get into, and little did he know, that it was going to change his life forever.

_**((((((0000000000))))))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger, I love cliffhangers YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- why do I have a bad feeling that you're going to do something totally evil and mean

EgyptMotou- me, mean, never (smiles innocently)

Egypt- this coming from the girl who tortured Yami for four chapters and then killed me

EgyptMotou- good point (grins evilly) well you guys won't get to find out till I update, and I will only update if I get reviews, so review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way sorry if this was rushed, I'm sick right now, stomach virus so yeah,

Egypt0 review please


	4. The Senses Tease That Of The Mind

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get thus chapter up, I know you guys have been waiting patiently for it, but a lot of things have come up, so sorry, but I got it up now so 

Egypt- yay, now on with the fiction

EgyptMotou- I own nothing

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers note**_

**Warning: This chapter contains Yami being torturous and murderous, if you do not like blood, or gore, please skip those parts or leave, I will not be held responsible if you get sick or have nightmares from now on, that is all.**

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

_**(((000000)))**_

'_When had it gotten so dark?_' Yugi mentally pondered, slowly making his way home, his little hands tucked deep into his loose fitting jeans.

He hated the dark, really hated it. It wasn't that he was scared of it or anything, it was just the fact that real weirdoes tended to be out at night, like stalkers and rapist, and who knows what else.

Shuddering at the thought, Yugi picked up a little bit of speed on his walk, just wanting to get home in one piece, with his virginity intact.

He hated being out alone, if someone was with him he wouldn't be so scared, but he was alone, with no one with him, and he couldn't really defend himself if he was attacked, and this caused his nervous to sing with uneasiness. He wasn't really helping himself right now.

"Get a grip Yugi," he breathed, his hands tightening in his pocket. "You're just over reacting, and scaring yourself, nothings going to get you, I mean who would really want you, you're not all that good looking, and your tiny little size can't be appealing to anyone,"

This only caused a little of the uneasiness to disappear, but there was still some left, which caused him to pick up his pace once more, now brisk fully walking down the Domino sidewalk, the streetlamps glittering off his moonlight skin, cars passing him by on the black, midnight asphalt road, not paying the teen any mind, which kind of calmed Yugi's nerves just a little bit.

But behind him, he didn't see the dark figure that lurked and crept along the walls, hidden by the shadows of the night, their blood red eyes watching their next meal closely.

Oh yes, this boy would surely be a treat, a blissful meal and maybe, if he didn't kill the small boy first, he would keep him as his little 'pet'. Oh yes, his pet indeed.

_**(0000000000000)**_

Yami sighed as he lapped at his blood stained fingers, humming in delight as he cleaned the digits of the blood that glistened on them and his sharp black claws.

He didn't like killing those of a younger crowd, made him feel vile and cruel, but this time, he had made an acceptation, for this boy deserved what he got, yes, he surely deserved it, every last torturing second of it.

The vampire had just been perched on a nearby building, his dark crimson eyes scanning for his next meal, by this time he was starving and was willing to feed off anyone, or anything if it came down to it.

He had been silently observing, when he a high-pitched scream met his sensitive ears. It was so loud, to his hearing, and filled with pain, and agony. Someone was being hurt.

Now normally the half vampire would just ignore the sound, not his problem, not his battle to fight. Just because he didn't feed off humans very often, didn't mean he had to protect their sorry asses when in danger, that wasn't his job.

But that scream, full of pain and agony, and hurt, was a female, and by the way the screaming voice was cut off and silenced, Yami knew what was happening, for he smelled blood. Someone, some female, was being raped.

The smell of the blood waft at his senses, licking at his nerves, sending him into action. The scent was pure, a virgin, and the blood smelled sweet, like some sort of fruit, apples maybe, or was it cherries. Yes defiantly cherries.

The smell had drawn him into action, an innocent was being hurt, and he was not going to stand for that, not at all.

He had flown to the source of the screams, which hadn't been that far. Now no one else probably heard the noise, well, no human anyways, but he had, his acute hearing picking up the noise on an instant.

And he had found was exactly what he thought it was.

_**Memory-**_

"Come on baby, don't be like that," the dark man, around the age of 18, growled, pinning the small female under him to the ground, her wrist held high above her head while he straddled his slender hips.

This caused the young female to squirm and try to scream, but was cut off by a harsh hit to the face, knocking the young girl, about 14 or so, unconscious.

She was steadily bleeding from the face, where the man had most likely slammed her into a wall before tossing her onto the cold Domino alley ground, dirt and muddy water mixing in with the crimson blood of the poor teen.

"Good, that shut her up," the man growled, before he let her wrist go, and began to remove the teenagers jeans, smirking as soft tan thighs were reveled to his wander brown eyes.

Smirking, the man shifted, unbuttoning and unzipping his now tight jeans, releasing his throbbing member from the confiding article of clothing, hissing as the cool air met his heated flesh.

Straddling the girl once more, he held his dick steady, and was about to penetrate, before he heard a low growl, the sound deep and rumbling, echoing off the alley walls..

That was the only warning he got before he was harshly slung backwards by something, or most likely someone, slamming into the opposite wall with a crash, before he slid down it, the back of his head now bleeding from the cause of impact.

Opening his eyes, and waiting for them to become focus once more, the man growled at the, what, was he a teenager, 14, 15 maybe, now standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, his narrow crimson eyes declaring murder.

"Like picking on the weak and defenseless," the teen snarled, his crimson eyes going narrower then before.

Didn't this kid know who he was? He was Kyushu, quarterback of the football team, most popular guy in Domino High School; he could snap that boy in half if he wanted to.

"Who the hell are you," Kyushu growled, standing to his feet, a little wobbly at first, but he soon caught his balance. What he didn't understand was how this 'kid' could throw him back so far, he was so puny, like that Yugi kid he ha gotten a hold of earlier today.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are," the teen snarled, before a sadistic smirk appeared on his lips.

"You're Kyushu, caption and quarterback of the Domino football team, straight A student, due to cheating I suppose, and you apparently like to pick on little girls who can't defend themselves," the teen said, before that angry and deadly look was back. "I despise people like you," he growled, his crimson eyes going darker then before, giving off the look of blood.

"Ha, and who the hell do you think you are kid, the rape hero," Kyushu laughed, before he turned harsh eyes on the kid, this was getting rather annoying, and that kid needed that smirk wiped clean off his smug little face.

"No, I'm your worst nightmare," the teen smirked, before in a flash he was gone.

"What the hell," Kyushu gasped, looking around the alley. What the heel just happened, one moment that weird kid was there the next he was… gone.

This was probably some scare tactic, ha, well it wasn't going to work on him, he wasn't afraid of some puny little pipsqueak punk.

"You think you're so cool doing little magic tricks, you ain't scary kid, now come on out and accept your beating like a man," Kyushu laughed, stepping further away from the wall, his brown eyes shifting here and there, trying to find the disappearing 'kid'.

Suddenly Kyushu felt a wind brush by his face, before he had his arm pressed behind his back in a way no one's arm should ever bend.

Screaming in pain, Kyushu could swear he heard the bone snap, causing searing pain to shut up his spine and ring in his brain.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" a voice whispered in his ear, the sound dark and deadly, dripping with insanity and murder. Was it that 'kid', how did he get behind him, what the hell was going?

Before Kyushu could open his mouth to speak, he felt his arms being pressed more into his back, causing him to scream in pain, but it was as if no one could hear him, or even tell he was there.

Looking to the side in the dim light that lead towards the main street, he could see people passing by, didn't they hear him? He knew they wouldn't be able to see him, for he and this kid were too far back into the alley, but he was screaming loud, couldn't they hear.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you, I will not allow it," that deep dark voice said, pressing his arm further into his back. He was sure the arm was broken now.

Without warning, Kyushu found himself pinned against the nearby wall, staring into burning red eyes that held no sanity, no feeling within them.

How was this possible, the kid was so fast, so strong, yet he was ten times bigger then the teen, it was impossible, no on his size could be this fast, this strong, this, this,

"Now you're going to see how it feels to be helpless, to be defenseless, but you will not survive, I'll make sure of that," the kid, ten, or whatever he was growled, before he smirked, the look in his eyes only heightening to where Kyushu actually whimpered in fear.

Suddenly Kyushu saw fangs, white and gleaming, glistening in the moonlight above them. Where those the buys canine teeth, then that meant that he was a…

"Vampire," Kyushu whispered, his eyes going wide with horror and fear.

The sadistic kid's smirk widened, his eyes going crazy and insane. The kid leaned forward, and Kyushu could feel his breath on his neck, causing Kyushu to struggle and squirm in fear, but to no avail, he was trapped, pinned.

"My name is Yami Atem, and you my friend, are dead," the kid whispered into his ear, the sound husky and deep, before Kyushu felt agonizing pain, then everything went black.

_**End Memory**_

**__**

After Yami had finished drinking the boy dry he had tossed his body carelessly aside, no longer being of use to him.

The football player's blood was bitter and sour, tasting of spoiled wine, and some odd flavor, vinegar maybe, but it didn't matter anymore, he was dead, and gone.

Once he had successfully taken the girl home Yami had perched himself on nearby building, just above an alley, the alley were he was turned, so he could clean his claws, which he was doing now.

He wasn't lying when he said he knew Kyushu, he had seen him a couple times at the 'Aki Hana', the restaurant where Yami worked.

Him and his idiotic friends were always causing trouble, hitting on the poor waitress's, and tripping the unfortunate waiters who crossed their paths.

But him trying to rape that poor girl drew the line for Yami, he was not going to let an innocent get hurt like that cause some pervert couldn't keep his penis in his pants.

Sighing, Yami looked up at the sky, his blood hunger finally satiated, and he was about to go home, where he would probably be hassled by Bakura and Marik for being out so late, when the smell of a vampire, a full blood, caught his senses.

Suddenly there was the sound of a trashcan being knocked over; it's contents most likely spilling onto the alley ground. Then came the sound of a muffled scream, and then the smell of blood.

But this wasn't ordinary blood, this blood smelled, delicious, addicting, and caused Yami's heightened senses to become alert and aroused. He had never smelt something like that, it smelt good, really good, and Yami had a hard time contained the need to taste this blood himself.

_''So…sweet. so…. luring.._'' his mind screamed, and Yami had to grip himself, his arms wrapping around his body to keep himself in control.

He could tell whoever was losing blood was a virgin, their blood scent pure, and untainted, and they smelled like innocence, sweet, unharmed innocence, like that of a new born child, which confused Yami.

No human could be that innocent, none, it was impossible, but this human, this smell, was maddening, driving Yami's senses crazy with want, even though he had just ate, he wanted that blood, that taste.

Going over to the side of the building he was resting on, Yami looked over the side, and gasped at what he saw.

(((**_000000)))_**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _**

EgyptMotou- well, there's the new chapter, told ya it'd be longer then the last two, and I hope you guys liked my cliffhanger (grins)

Egypt- so evil

EgyptMotou- yes I know, anyways, until next time guys, and if anyone has questions, please e-mail me and I'll be happy to explain anything

Egypt- review please

**_Translations:_**

_Aki- autumn_

_Hana- flower_


	5. Meeting Atemu

EgyptMotou- sorry for such a long wait guys, kind of got distracted with Happy Birthday Yami and Outtakes, but I'm back with a new chapter so YAY!

Egypt- 00

EgyptMotou- any who, here ya guys go, enjoy

Egypt- she owns nothing

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers note)**_

**Warning: This chapter contains Yami being torturous and murderous, if you do not like blood, or gore, please skip those parts or leave, I will not be held responsible if you get sick or have nightmares from now on, that is all.**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000)))  
**_

Amethyst eyes scanned the street, as the boy the belonged to walk brisk fully home, the nearby street lamps casting shadows and shapes on his form as he passed.

It had gotten much later, and Yugi was sure he was lost. It never took him this long to get home, never. It was like he was walking but not going anywhere.

Looking up, Yugi noticed '_Aki Hana' _a famous burger place, besides Burger word that he and his friends went to some times, but it had been awhile since the all got together, due to school and work and stuff.

Hadn't he already passed the restaurant three times already, he was sure he had. Now this was really starting to get creepy, and Yugi was really starting to get scared.

Walking just a bit faster, Yugi quickly turned a corner, nearly tripping as he tried to speed around it, and began to run, not just run, but he sprinted in the direction of his home.

All he wanted to do was get off the streets and into his house where he could go to his room, have a nice hot shower, and call down, yeah that sounded really nice right now, and a shower would really calm his nerves.

Stopping to take in gulps of some much needed air, Yugi bent over, resting his hands on his knees while he panted, filling his starving lungs with refreshing, cool night air, before he stood, checked his surroundings, and choked on his scream. There, right next to him, was Aki Hana.

"No way, no way, no way, no way, no way! This is not happening, I'm hallucinating, or going crazy, yeah, that's it," Yugi cried, backing up, before he fall over, falling right onto his butt while he stared up at the building.

'_This can't be happening_,' Yugi's mind screamed, his body starting to tremble, and shake while his adrenaline pulsed through his veins. '_I just passed this, I know I did_,'

Standing, Yugi quickly looked around and noticed that people were just walking by him, not even noticing that he was there, like he was invisible.

"Hello," Yugi called, and got no answer, the town's people who were out this late just continued on their way, passing him by as they went, their eyes never once landing on him.

Standing in front of an elderly woman to get her attention, Yugi did scream when the women passed right through him, as if he was a ghost.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed, his nerves singing, as he stood there, people either passing by him, or passing _**though**_ him.

"This is all just a bad dream," Yugi whispered, backing up till his rear end hit a nearby wall. "This isn't really happening, I'm just dreaming is all," Yugi murmured, before he stood, and slapped himself, crying out at the pain.

"Oh god this isn't a dream," Yugi cried, before he took off running, trying to get out of whatever this was, a nightmare, a hallucination, who knew, all he did know was that he wanted _**OUT**_!!!!

Stopping by a nearby alley, Yugi panted, his lungs burning while his legs felt like giving out on him.

Thanks to the earlier running he had done that day by trying to get away from Kyushu, and adding the running he was doing now, his poor little legs hurt, and he thought he was going to pass out at any moment.

"What's… going… on," He panted, before he took in gulps of air, and took off running again, getting more and more frightened each time he passed Aki Hana.

_**(((00000)))  
  
**_

Quietly the creature on a nearby street lam sat, watching his pray run, and scream. Did he not see that no one would hear him, for he was in charge. He was the one running this show.

His pray could run all they liked, he loved the smell of the little ones adrenaline cursing though his blood, his very sweet, alluring blood. Soon he'd have this boy in his grasp, and he would make the little one his personal pet, for he was too much of a beauty to waste, and his blood scent was intoxicated. Oh yes, he was going to keep this little morsel.

"Run all you like pretty one, the more you run, the less of a fight you'll put up when I take that pretty little body of yours, and taste that sweet, addicting blood," the creature cackled, before he went back to watching his meal. And who said not to play with your food.

_**((00000))  
**_

Yugi was growing tired now, his legs burning and throbbing, while his lungs stung and begged him to stop so they could replenish themselves with some much needed air.

Stopping once more by the alley he was sure he had passed 7 different times, Yugi gave up, he was going to die in whatever this was. He didn't know how to get out, if there was a way out, he didn't even know what was going on!!!

Panting, Yugi stood up straight, well, a straight as his body would allow, before his big scared amethyst eyes began to search, and shift, how was he going to get out of this, and what the HELL was going on?!?!?!?!?

_**((It was Time))**_

Suddenly a harsh arm wound it's way around Yugi waist, and dragged the boy into the dark, damp alley, while another arm wrapped around his pale little neck, the hand connected to the arm placed over his mouth to muffle his cries and scream for help as the person dragged him back.

Squirming and wiggling, Yugi could hear a trashcan fall over thanks to his thrashing legs, but that was the least of his problems right now. The person, who ever they were, was dragging Yugi deeper and deeper into the alley, no matter how loud he tried to scream, which was highly cut off by the hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I will not hurt you my pretty…. well…. not too much," the one behind him purred, obviously a male by their voice, before Yugi felt blood trickle down his neck. The man's nails that were connected to the hand over his mouth were biting into his neck.

"Mmmm, such good smelling blood, you really are a treat my little pet," the man purred before he attached his lips to Yugi's neck and began to suck and lap at the little droplets of blood that began to fall from the small cut on the moonlight pale skin.

All Yugi could do was cry, and squirm, but that stopped immediately when the hand that was once around his waist wound around his neck and began to squeeze. This man was going to choker him to death!!

Yugi noticed something very quickly though; the man's hand was so… cold, like ice on his heated skin. It was unnatural for someone to feel so cold to the touch like that, and it caused Yugi to shiver and take in a shaky breath though his nose.

"I suggest you stop squirming my pet, or I'm going to have to break that pretty little neck of yours," the man growled, proving his point by giving Yugi's neck a harsh squeeze, causing Yugi to gasp and fall still. What other choice did he have?

"Good boy," the stranger purred into his ear, causing Yugi's stomach to turn in uneasiness and fear, before the man went back to suckling at his neck, and Yugi nearly fainted when he felt sharp carmines scrape against his throat.

'_OH GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING1'_ Yugi's mind screamed, as he began to cry, hot tears trickling down his face, while his breathing became even more uneven then before and his heart hammered and knocked harshly against his rib cage, threatening to break though it.

"Now my little slave, let's get out of here so I can have my meal," the man, no, _**vampire **_behind him purred, his voice having a husky undertone that made Yugi's blood run cold, before he pulled the boy close, and Yugi nearly fainted.

But before the vampire could get away with his little pray, there was a loud hiss from above and suddenly Yugi was flung forward, falling onto the cold, harsh concrete ground face first, causing the boy to hiss in pain at the nice little cut he got on his cheek.

Turning over onto his back, Yugi gasped at the being who stood before him, his back turned towards Yugi as he faced the vampire, his arms crossed over his chest from what Yugi could see.

"You know, it's not very nice to pray upon the weak, especially virgins, I thought that was an Incubus's job," the new man smirked, causing the vampire before him to hiss and flashed his fangs.

"Get out of here Atemu, you're not welcome," the vampire hissed, his blood red eyes glaring daggers at… Atemu, but the male didn't seem to care, or notice.

"Oh, I'm not welcome, says you Panic, this isn't the vampire kingdom, I can be where ever I please here," Atemu hissed back, his crimson eyes going narrow.

Yugi watched in awe, this guy, Atemu, was standing up to the vampire. Wasn't he afraid, or scared, or anything like that? He was acting like he was used to this. Was he a vampire hunter or something?

"Get out of here half breed," the vampire named Panic hissed, before he straightened and smirked, his red eyes flashing.

"I didn't know it was a half blood's job to protect mortals," Panic smirked, causing Atemu to glare.

Half blood? What was that? What were these two talking about? Yugi was very confused, and scared, not just for himself, but for the man Atemu as well. If this really was a vampire, he could be really hurt.

"I could care less about the mortals, but I _**will not**_ stand by and watch you full bloods pray off the weak and defenseless, that is wrong and cruel, and you know that, " Atemu hissed, causing Yugi to be even more confused. Why was this man talking like he was one of them?

"Oh spare me the drama Atemu, you know that humans are nothing more then food, we feed off them and then leave them to die, it's a simple as that," Panic growled, before he finally grew tired of the half blood, and charged.

Yugi opened his mouth to warn the male to move, to get out of the way, or run, but went quiet when the male also charged, the two meeting in the middle where a full fledge fight broke out.

Yugi gasped and gaped as he watched the two males fight, Panic having an upper hand due to his height and weight difference, but that didn't mean Atemu was out, not a chance, he had speed and quick attacks on his side.

Yugi screamed and quickly got to his feet to move, before not even a second after he was out of the way, Atemu was slammed against the wall he was resting on, gasping for breath while Panic had his hand tightly wrapped around Atemu's throat, choking the smaller male.

"I should drag your sorry ass back to the kingdom to be killed or locked up, but that would be no fun, I'll just kill you myself," Panic smirked, his hands tightening on the younger males throat, causing Atemu to gasp, and wrap his hands around those of Panic's.

"Fuck… you," Atemu gasped out, before he brought his knee forward, hitting Panic right in the gut, causing the male to drop him and double over.

Quickly moving, Atemu coughed, trying to regain his breath before his crimson eyes began to search, he needed something sharp, anything with a point.

Suddenly Atemu feel to his knees, gasping, Panic behind him with a leather cord, most likely one from a televison, or raido or something wrapped around the small males neck.

"I may not be able to kill you with this, but I can knock your sorry ass unconscious, and have the council deal with you half blood," Panic smirked, tightening the cord that was wrapped tightly around Atemu's neck.

Atemu gasped, and gagged, his hands flying up to try and pull the cord away from his throat, but to no avail. His eyes sight was starting to blur, and he couldn't breath.

"Say good night Atemu," Panic cackled, pulling the cord tighter, before a pain filled scream ripped though the night.

_**(00000000)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well, that's it guys

Egypt- 00

EgyptMotou- what?

Egypt- why, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!

EgyptMotou- 0-0, uh, I'm sorry…. Anyway, well there ya go, oh and yes, half bloods do need to breath, even in their vampire forms, and a stake isn't the only thing that can kill vampires, as long as an object has a point, it pierces the heart it works, and as for Atemu (Yami) when Panic chokes him he will not die, only fall unconscious, well I hope you guys liked it

Egypt- Review please!!!!


	6. A Little Taste Of Heaven

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the long wait

Egypt- she owns nothing

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Atemu's thoughts''_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

_**(((0000000000)))**_

_**Previously on Light to My Darkness**_

"_**I may not be able to kill you with this, but I can knock your sorry ass unconscious, and have the council deal with you half blood," Panic smirked, tightening the cord that was wrapped tightly around Atemu's neck. **_

Atemu gasped, and gagged, his hands flying up to try and pull the cord away from his throat, but to no avail. His eyes sight was starting to blur, and he couldn't breath.

"Say good night Atemu," Panic cackled, pulling the cord tighter, before a pain filled scream ripped though the night. 

_**(oooooooooooooo)  
**_

Yugi couldn't believe it; this Panic guy was going to kill Atemu, the guy that saved his life. He had to help him, he just had to.

Looking around the dark alley, Yugi began to search, looking for anything sharp, or with a point. He had to stop this before that man, Atemu ended up dead, or worse.

Looking over his shoulder, Yugi cried out at the sight. Panic had a cord around Atemu's neck, and he was pulling on it, hard. He was going to snap the man's head clean off his shoulder.

Frantically searching, Yugi cried in victory when he found just what he needed, a thing that looked remotely close to a metal leg of a chair, apparently having been broken off some time ago.

This metal was rusty, with brown and green patch here and there, and Yugi could tell the thing was very, very old, but it had a nice sharp end to it, just what he needed.

"Say good night Atemu," he heard Panic cackle, and he acted fast, charging towards the vampire, and used his strength to thrust the metal into Panic's chest, right through his none beating heart.

The resulting scream echoed off the walls of the alley, shaking the heavens, rattling the sky, before Panic fell silent and went limp, falling forward, the metal leg slipping out of his body as he went.

Quickly rolling out of the way to avoid being crushed by the now dead full blood, Atemu pulled the cord from his throat; gasping and gulping in some much needed air.

He thought he was a goner for sure, but that human had saved him, he had found just the right object, and saved him, but Atemu didn't understand was… why?

"Are you ok?" Yugi cried, falling to his knees beside the other, quickly throwing the blood-covered metal aside.

He couldn't believe he just killed someone, even if they were the undead, he just ended a life, a non-living life but still.

Moving to the other side of the male so he wouldn't have to look or be near the now dead Panic, Yugi placed his hand on the gasping man's back, watching him closely for any signs that he needed to take the other to the hospital.

Now in the light, and not so panicked, Yugi noticed the mal looked just like him, no wait, he didn't. This male's hair was in the same tri-colored star shape, but he had a lightning bolt shaped bang shooting up the middle of his hair, un like Yugi who's bangs lay limp, and over his amethyst jewels called his eyes.

And unlike him, this males eyes were darker, shaper. Where Yugi's eyes were a gently amethyst, Atemu's eyes, that was his name right, were a deep alluring crimson, holding knowledge and wisdom far beyond his years.

Atemu, unlike Yugi, had shaper features, making him look tougher, stronger, and fiercer, where as Yugi's features were soft, gentle and baby like, making him look adorable, or so his mother and Joey had said.

In one word this man was handsome, very handsome, and the thought alone made Yugi blush.

Once catching his breath, and feeling like he could move, Atemu stood, Yugi following him to his feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he heard the younger boy ask again, his amethyst eyes full of concern and worry. But why, this boy just met him, why was he so worried about him.

"Yes I'm fine, have a good night," Atemu said quickly, wanting to get as far away from this human as possible, for he could still smell the boys blood, that wound his neck was still dripping with blood, and Atemu was very,_**very **_tempted to just throw the boy down and have his way with him.

"Wait," Yugi cried, following after the man who had begun to walk away. Why was he being so cold, he just wanted to thank him for saving his life?

Running in front of the other, Yugi put his hands up in front of him, causing Atemu to stop for if he didn't he's run right into the smaller male.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, that was really brave of you," Yugi smiled, a small pink tenting his pale, moonlight cheeks.

"Whatever," Yami grunted, maneuvering around the smaller male to continue his walking.

Yugi looked at the other in shock. He was so… cruel, what was his deal; he just wanted to say thank you and the man acted like he didn't even care.

Growling softly, Yugi ran to catch up with the other, before he once more stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's your deal, can't you at least accept a 'thank you' from someone you just saved?" Yugi asked, trying his best to glare at the man, but all it did was only made him look cuter.

Starring at the smaller male, Atemu really had to hold back a laugh. This boy, who was no more then 15 or so, was trying to look threatening. It really was cute, but Atemu did not have time for this.

"Look kid, it's nice that you want to thank me and all, but you really should be getting home to your mommy, she might be worried," Yami huffed, also crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugi stood there in pure shock, kid, he was no kid, and this caused him to growl.

"I'm not a kid thank you very much, and I'm by myself if you must know, I am old enough for that," he snapped, regretting telling the other that he was alone, but damnit he was pissed, how dare this guy call him a kid and act like a total jerk when all he wanted to do was thank him.

"No wonder Panic caught you," Yami said rolling his eyes before he pushed Yugi out of the way, and continued walking.

He really, really needed to get away, and if acting like an ass did that then so be it. He couldn't stay near this kid, he couldn't, he was too pure, too alluring, too sweet. It was driving Yami's senses wild with want.

Besides, if this kid found out what he really was, he's just use that metal chair leg on him. All humans were like that, two faced, back stabbing liars, and nothing was going to change that. No matter how pure this boy was, he was human, and soon, his heart would corrupt as well, just like all humans.

Standing there, Yugi clenched his fist, becoming rather irritated with this guy. Mustering up all his courage, and prayed that this guy wouldn't beat the shit out of him, Yugi yelled.

"Why are you such an ass hole, I was just trying to be nice, you think you're all cool and shit when you're nothing more then a jerk," Yugi called, crossing his arms.

Why this man being so cold, and hateful, Yugi was just trying to be nice, but it was as if this man didn't know how to be social or something, like he wasn't used to being around other people.

Stopping in his tracks, Yami growled low in his throat. This kid was really starting to make him mad. Who was he to judge, he had no idea what he was like, or whom he was, ungrateful little brat, did he not know when to just let it go.

Turning around Yami growled, clenching his fist, causing Yugi to drop his arms from his chest and gulp.

"You know what you little runt, I could careless what you think about me, the only reason I saved your sorry ass was because I felt sorry for you," Atemu hissed out, before he finally grew tired of the mortal and flashed his canines.

Yugi stood there in shock, his amethyst eyes wide, he… he was one of _**them**_, and he had saved his life, a vampire had saved him from another vampire, or was it really saving at all. Maybe the only reason he saved him was so he could have Yugi all to himself, and this thought caused Yugi to tremble in fear.

"You're a…. a vampire," he stammered, taking a shaky step back, his body trembling while his eyes watched Atemu, if that was his name, closely.

He knew it, he knew once he told the boy of what he was he'd act like this, all humans were the same.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, kill me with that metal of your's?" Atemu asked, rolling his crimson eyes.

"I….I…." Yugi murmured, before he heard footsteps coming in his and the now found out vampires way. Yes, people, they could help him, they could kill this bloodsucker and truly save him.

Yami's eyes widened in horror, mortals, lots of them, and they were coming this way. If he flew away, this boy could tell of him, and then he'd have to hide for another 100 years like he had to do before.

No, he wasn't going to go through that again.

Putting his hand out, palm flat and facing the smaller male, Yami closed his eyes, gathering up his energy before he whispered one little word.

"sDr,"

Without warning Yugi suddenly became very drowsy, and tired, his eyes dropping as his body began to relax. No, he couldn't sleep, not now, people were coming to help him.

He didn't understand, one moment he was panicked and frightened, the next he was falling asleep on his feet.

Glancing at Atemu, Yugi gasped, realization hitting him square in the face. The vampire was doing this to him.

"You," Yugi whispered, before he dropped like a rock, lost in a dreamless sleep.

Moving quickly, Yami caught the boy before he fell, bringing him close, using one hand to cover his nose while the other held onto the now sleeping mortal.

'_I goatta get him home before I lose my control_,' Yami mentally whispered, before he went to the sky's, just barely making it out without being seen.

Once in the air, Yami began to search the boy's mind, searching for the location of his home, which he easily found. The Kame Game Shop, thank Ra it was close.

Arriving at the shop, Yami dropped to the ground, using his magic to open the door and go into the house, all the while covering his nose.

He couldn't breathe in the boy's scent, for if he did, he was doomed, and he really didn't need that right now.

Using Yugi's mind to tell him of which room belong to Yugi, he had found out that that was the boy's name, Yami gently laid the boy upon the bed, keeping his hand over his nose which made it really difficult.

Once done, Yami began to walk away, when the smell of blood caught his nose. Yugi's neck wound, he had to heal it, or he would remember all of this.

Sighing, and gathering up as much control as he could, Yami slowly went over to the boy and leaned down, running his wet tongue along the wound to heal it.

Crimson eyes widened in rapture as the sweet tasting liquid hit Yami's tongue, causing him to groan, and twitch, causing Yami to use all his will power and self control he could muster to pull away from the sweet, addicting blood.

The boy tasted so _**good**_, not even words could describe. He tasted pure, and sweet, and heavenly and innocent, and addicting, and oh god Yami wanted to taste him again.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Yami once more raised his hand, his palm flat as he turned it towards Yugi.

"Mhi," he whispered, before he disappeared into the night, leaving a sleeping Yugi warm on his bed, the events of the night long forgotten, just as Yami had commanded.

_**(((0000000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELNELINELINELINELINELINE **_

EgyptMotou- well, there ya guys go, I hoped you enjoyed it, and so ya know, vampire saliva heals wounds, and sorry for switching back and forth between Yami and Atemu, they are the same person but as far as yugi knows, or knew Atemu was Yami's name, where as we all know his actual name is Yami, does that make sense

Egypt- not really

Egyptmotou- oh, hush, well thanks for reading and please leave a review before ya leave

Egypt- please review!!!

_**Translations: English to Egyptian:**_

sDr- Sleep

Mhi- forget 


	7. Today Is Going To Be Great!

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, what's up, well I'm back with an all new chapter

Egypt- about time

EgyptMotou- shush, any who, here ya go, enjoy

Egypt- she owns nothing

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers notes)**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

_**(((0000000000)))**_

**BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!**

Reaching over to his nightstand, Yugi quickly shut off the alarm, not really in the mood to hear the annoying thing, then again, who is?

Rolling over onto his stomach, Yugi groaned, burying his face into his warm pillows, mumbling about 'God forsaken alarm clock, doesn't know when to shut up,' before he pulled the covers over his messy tri-colored head, and groaned once more, trying to will himself back to sleep.

Peeking out from under his covers, Yugi sighed at the numbers that flashed on the alarm clock screen in big red letter.

10am.

Sighing Yugi sat up and rubbed his big amethyst eyes, trying to remove sleep from them before he stood and went to his full-body mirror that sat on the wall, and nearly screamed when he saw all the scratches and bruises that littered his face, and arms.

'_Oh yeah, Kyushu, he and his gang of buddies used me as a punching bag_,' he mentally murmured, raising his hand timidly to trace his fingers over a scratch on his cheek, wincing a little at the sting.

This always happened to him, no matter what he did, people always picked on his, why, what had he done to anyone?

"Why me," he whispered, ducking his head before he began to undress, nothing that he was still in the same clothes he had worn the day before.

'_That's odd, I never wear my day clothes to bed,_'

Looking at himself in the mirror once more, Yugi began to recall the events of last night.

"Got beat up by Kyushu, came home to find mom and grandpas note, went to the movies with Joey, and…"

And what? What did he do after that? He…. he couldn't remember, it was just... blank... empty, nothing.

"I must have been so tired that I can't even remember coming home and going to bed," Yugi giggled, trying ward off the sickening feeling of not being able to remember.

What had he done after the movies? Had he come straight home, or had he went somewhere else? What he had he done, and with whom if that was an option.

Shaking his head quickly to remove such thought's from his head, Yugi giggled, running a hand through his matted sleep tangled hair.

"Now I'm just being silly, I'm looking to deeply into this, I was just tired and can't remember," he sighed, shaking his head at himself in the mirror, before he walked over to his dresser that was nearby.

Dipping into his dresser and grabbing some clothes, Yugi began to redress himself, sliding into some blue jeans and his normal black leather top, being sure to go easy so he would not agitate any of his wounds.

Grabbing his brush off the dresser top, he went back to his mirror and began to brush his hair, untangling it, wincing as the brush slid through his hair, scrapping his scalp as it pulled the tangles apart.

Once that was done, the small built male placed his brush back in it's original place, left his room and went downstairs, glancing at the note his mother and grandfather had left, telling him of their trip.

"Wish they could have taken me, I would have loved to get out of school and away from Kyushu and his gang," Yugi murmured to himself, running a pale hand through his bangs as he walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, the events of the last few hours long forgotten just as Yami had commanded it.

_**(((000000000)))**_

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAVED A HUMAN!"

Yami sighed as he rubbed his temples, trying his best in suppressing the headache he was quickly getting, though that could be because Bakura was screaming right into his ear; his very sensitive ear.

"Ger," Yami hissed, crimson eyes glaring at the emotional vampire, who ignored him and kept ranting, causing Yami to groan and beat his fist against his pillow.

"You idiot, are you trying to get your self killed!" Marik cried, joining in with Bakura, causing Yami to sigh and burry his head into his bed pillows.

"He was in trouble so I helped him, a full blood was going to kill him, or worse," Yami groaned, trying to escape the voices that were yelling at him.

"And! Let him die!" Bakura huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, dark chocolate brown eyes glaring at the face down vampire who at the moment, looked like he was sleeping, but Bakura knew better.

"He was an innocent and a virgin, I couldn't just leave him, and besides, he won't remember me, I erased his memories," Yami said flatly, hoping that the explaination would get the two males to leave him alone, but sadly he had no such luck.

Marik opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a third person joined the conversation.

"Rewi!" Seto said, causing both Bakura and Marik to growl, but they did as they were told and left the exhausted Yami, but not before they both gave him evil looks.

Closing the door behind them, Seto took a seat on Yami's bed, causing the teen upon it to groan at the movement.

"Dewa-k Hm-n Tr-tp.y," Yami whispered, causing Seto to nod, even though Yami couldn't see it.

"You're welcome pr-aA," Seto said, before he became serious, his voice growing deeper as he spoke.

"So you saved a human," Seto said, watching as Yami nodded into his pillow.

"I can smell him on you younger cousin, is that why you saved him, because of his scent?" he asked, smiling as crimson eyes peeked out from the pillow that their owner currently had his face buried in.

"Sort of, but he was an innocent, and Panic was going to do god knows what to him," Yami answered, hissing out the name of the full-blooded vampire, before he sat up and looked at his cousin.

"I wiped his memories, so he will not remember me," Yami smiled, causing Seto to nod in understanding.

"You know you can't do it again," Seto said, his icy blue eyes leaving no room for argument, not that Yami wanted to at the moment.

"Yes I know," Yami murmured, before he stood and began to undress, not really bothered by the fact that Seto was there.

"You going to work?"

"Yeah," 

Nodding his head once more, Seto stood, and left his cousin to finish getting ready, not really needing to lecture or scold his cousin. He was 3,000 years old for crying out loud, he could take care of himself.

Dressing in his uniform, a white button up top with sleeves that showed off his biceps, a red silk tie and black slacks, Yami looked himself over in the mirror, fixing his hair before he grabbed his black coat, and headed down stairs.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Yami placed them both in his pants pockets before he went to the door and opened it, looking back at the others.

"Be back later," he called, receiving sweet good-byes from Ryou and Malik, while he received rude gestures and comments from Bakura and Marik, earning them both a scolding from their mates.

Rolling his eyes, Yami left the mansion, jumped onto his bike, a nice sleek black and silver Honda Super Hawk that he had gotten from Seto for one of his birthday, though, he couldn't remember which one it was.

Placing the key in the ignition Yami turned it and starting the engine as he put his helmet on and drove off, not knowing of what he was in for.

_**(((0000000000000)))**_

Yugi sighed as he sat on the couch watching TV, bored out of his skull. He really, really needed something to do.

It was now 12:30 and Yugi had nothing to do, and he was sure he was going to die of boredom if he didn't find anything to do, and soon.

'_Maybe Joey would like to do something_,' he mentally pondered before the phone rang, causing him to jump in surprise before he picked it up, and placed it at his ear.

"Moshi Moshi, Motou residence, Yugi Motou speaking," Yugi said, smiling brightly at the voice he heard on the other end.

"Hey Yug, I'm bored outa my skull ma, I was wonderin, do ya wanna go somewhere?" Joey asked, causing Yugi to giggle.

"Sure Jou, lets go, got any place in mind?"

There was silence for a moment before the blonde teen answered, his voice sounding excited, as was usual for Joey.

"Yeah, let's go to Aki Hana, we haven't been dere in foreva man," Joey answered, causing Yugi to beam. He had been wanting to go there for a while now.

"Sure!" Yugi cried, almost bouncing up and down in excitement, causing Joey to laugh on the other line.

"Cool, meet me there in 30 minutes then," Joey cried, and with that, the line went dead, signaling that Joey had hung up.

Smiling brightly, Yugi placed the phone down, and went to go get some money and his coat, before he left the house, making sure to lock the door before he started down the street to Aki Hana, smiling as he walked silently, the sun shinning brightly above him and the cool wind crisp on his face.

Today was going to be a great day.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he had the feeling that something good was going to happen, and a few miles away, a teen just like him was thinking the same thing.

**_(((0000000000)))_**

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

EgyptMotou- well, there's the new chapter, hoped you guys liked it, and please leave a review, and yes, I have been using Egyptian for this story, if anyone wants the link, e-ail me and I'll send it to you

Egypt- REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

_**Translation: **_

**Rewi!- Leave!**

**Ger- be quite Rewi! – Leave **

**Dewa-k Hm-n Tr-tp.y- Thank you high priest**

**Pr-aA- pharaoh**


	8. To Resist The Urge

EgyptMotou- hey everyone what's up, sorry for the long wait on this one but I just couldn't think of anything, then it hit me, so here it is, hope you guys enjoy

Egypt- she owns nothing

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers notes)**_

_**And just so you all know, Yami will have a fake name in this story so do not be alarmed when I call him by something else and not Yami**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((00000000000000000))))  
**_

"Sn," A women called from behind the front desk, and Yami sighed, placing the tray he had had in his hands down onto the front counter, before he went over to the one that had called him.

"Yes Tami?" Yami, or Sn as he was called here, asked, running a tan hand through his tri-colored hair, crimson eyes looking at the women in front of him.

"I need you to take orders today, Alicia isn't coming in, said she's caught the flu, but I doubt it, that girl never comes in, so take that tray to the back, and grab the things you need," Tami said, and Sn nodded, before he did as he was told.

Sometimes human could be very bossy.

**(((000000000))  
**

Yugi smiled as he walled down the streets of Domino, just enjoying the cool the air, and the brightly shinning sun. Today really was a beautiful day.

Maybe he could ask Joey if they could go to the park for a walk or something after they ate. That like a very good idea to the small teen, and he knew Joey would be up for it.

Shifting the money around in his pockets, which is where his hands rested at the moment, Yugi hummed happily, closing his eyes to just bask in the warmth and calmness the day had brought, pushing aside the thoughts of that morning to just enjoy the day.

After walking for a little while longer, Yugi beamed brightly when he spotted Aki Hana just up ahead, and outside the entrance to the café was Joey, his best friend.

Picking up pace just a little bit, Yugi smiled when his blonde friend noticed him, and waved, calling for him to hurry up and pick up the pace, which he did gladly.

"Hey buddy," the blonde smiled, as he patted Yugi on the back none to gently, causing the smaller teen to lunge foreword and cough at the harsh back slap.

"Hey Joey, what's up," Yugi said between clenched teeth, using his palm to rub his now sore back.

"Oh sorry man, don kno my own strength sometimes," Joey smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand shyly.

"It's ok, now come on, I'm starving," Yugi giggled, before he entered the café, Joey close behind.

The first thing Yugi noticed when entering the building was that it hadn't changed a bit since he had last been there, and that surprisingly made the small teen very happy.

Another thing or person I should say, he noticed rather quickly was a man that was cleaning a table, a worker most likely, who stunningly looked just like him from a far distance, but upon looking harder, Yugi noticed that there were some key differences between him, and this 'clone'.

One thing was the hair. This teen had the same tri-colored hair Yugi did, but unlike the smaller teenager, this man had a lightning bolt bang shooting up the middle of the mass of black and violet hair, where as Yugi's bangs fell limply over his eyes.

Another difference was their eyes. Yugi had big, innocent, vibrate amethyst eyes, where this teen had mysterious and slanted crimson, making him look dangerous, yet alluring all the same.

The last difference that Yugi could see just from looking at the teen was their height and skin color difference.

Thanks to being a full blood Japanese, Yugi was short for his age and had moonlight colored skin, but this teen he did not.

He was taller, about a few inches or so taller from what Yugi could tell, and his skin wasn't pale to say the least. No, he had sun kissed bronze skin, looking as if he had been in the sun all his life, which was most likely the case.

But even with these differences, you could still mistake the two as twin brothers or family, which is just what Joey did.

"Wow Yug, I didn't know you had a twin, man why didn't you tell me" Joey whined, feeling a little hurt that his pal didn't tell him about a sibling.

"He's not my brother Joey, I have no idea who he is," Yugi whispered, looking at the other in awe.

This was just way to freaky. Yugi knew for a fact that he didn't have any siblings. His father had died when he was little and he knew he didn't have any other kids, and his mother had never remarried, or even went out on a date for that matter. He was an only child, yet here was a guy who could be passed off as his twin. Yes, way to freaky.

"Can I help you?"

Yugi had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized when a new person had joined them, so the teen wasn't quite prepared when a new voice suddenly spoke to him. Which would explain why he squeaked.

Beside him Yugi could hear Joey snickering, and he made a mental note to strangle the blonde later, right now he had to work on calming his racing heart.

After calming himself, Yugi looked to the one who had spoke, and found it to be a teen girl, about his age, with long red hair, and sparkling green eyes,

"I'm sorry, we were just about to grab a table," Yugi smiled, elbowing Joey in the side, which earned him a small yelp of pain from the blonde, before he grinned and took a seat at a nearby table, a grumbling Joey right behind him.

"Ow Yug, dat hurt," Joey whined once they sat down, causing Yugi to grin, and smirk in triumph.

"Good, serves you right for laughing at me," Yugi giggled, earning himself the evil eye from Joey, before the blonde huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

**_((00000000000))  
_**

"Sn," Tami called, and Yami sighed once more before he stopped what he was doing to go over to the women who wanted him. God what could that women want now.

"Hai?" Sn asked once he was within hearing distance of Tami, who smiled at him, and tossed him a notepad and a pin.

"I want you to take care of table 7," Tami smiled, before she left for the back, most likely to make out with her boyfriend who also worked there.

Sighing, Sn rubbed his temple, before he took the notepad and pen in one hand, and turned to go wait on table 7, but stopped short when he saw who was sitting there. Yugi. Uh oh.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Out of all the people to come here, out of all the people in Domino to walk into this restaurant, it had to be the one he saved. Oh thank god he wasn't a vampire at the moment, or things could turn bad, really, really bad.

But even if he wasn't, Yami could clearly remember that scent, that intoxicating, alluring scent, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, which he really, really didn't, that scent, that seducing scent, turned him on, and that was a big problem. Not to mention that boy's blood.

He could still taste that sweet blood on his tongue, could still smell it pumping through the boy's veins, even if he wasn't a vampire at the moment.

The thought of that sugary sweet blood sliding down his throat sent shivers up and down Yami's spine, and he growled at how little self-control he had.

'_'Get a grip on yourself Atemu, this is ridiculous, you have more control then this''_ he scolded at himself, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get that honey taste out of his mouth, and it was driving him crazy.

Even if he wasn't a vampire at the moment, the memory alone sent his blood aflame, and sent his nerves singing, and that is what scared Yami the most.

Taking a few deep and calming breaths, Sn grabbed a hold of himself, before he began to make his way to the table 7, praying that he could keep his thought's and vampire urges under control.

"Hello welcome to Aki Hana, I am Sn, and I will be your waiter today," Sn smiled, bowing low in respect for the two teen boys that sat at the table. Oh Ra help him!

Yugi starred in awe at the man that bowed before him and Joey, amethyst eyes wide. This man was… godly up close.

Unlike Yugi, who was covered in baby fat, he had very little fat on him, most of his weight appeared to be muscle, which Yugi could clearly see on his arms, and through the silk button up shirt he wore.

His features were sharp, and angled, making him look dangerous, and tough, someone you didn't want to mess with, but alluring, and seductive in the same.

Once the man spoke Yugi could see another difference, their voices were very different from each other's.

This man had a baritone voice that was commanding, and could halt an army with just one word, where as Yugi's, Yugi's was sweet and timid sounding, like sweet honey on people's ears.

Looking into the others crimson eyes, Yugi blushed scarlet. The man's orbs were so deep, and dark, like old wine, or fresh blood, hiding the mysterious and secrets of the world behind them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the man, Sn was his name, asked, looking between Yugi and Joey.

Yami couldn't believe it, this boy was... very beautiful.

The alley had been very dark, and when he had taken the boy home he was too worried about leaving to pay much attention to what the boy looked like, but now… Yami was shocked he could miss such beauty.

The teen had dazzling eyes, big bright amethyst that could light up a room and look into your very soul and find your hidden secrets. He had soft gentle feature covered in little baby fat, and child like innocence. The boy was absolutely adorable, a true vision of innocence. A pedophiles every fantasy.

Gulping Yami kept his mind on his job, which was very hard when he was looking into such beautiful eyes.

"Um, I'll take a cherry soda please, you Yug?" Joey asked, looking over at that struck dumb teen, tilting his head in concern when Yugi didn't answer, only continued to stare at the man in front of him. "Yugi?"

Snapping out of his trace, Yugi squeaked when he realized he had been starring and quickly looked down, turning as red as a tomato, causing Joey to arch an eyebrow, and Sn to smile softly.

"A hot chocolate please," the little angel whispered, keeping his head down while his sunlight bangs covered his eyes.

Nodding his head, Sn wrote the orders down before he smiled and walled away, leaving Yugi and Joey alone.

"Yug, you ok man, you were starring pretty hard there," Joey smirked, causing Yugi to pale before he flushed a dark color.

"Shadut," Yugi whined, burying his face into his hands, trying to hide his rising blush that was beginning to run down his neck now.

"What Yug, I mean I was starin' too, that dude was hot if ya kno what I mean," Joey smirked, causing Yugi to groan in embarrassment.

"I hate you Joey," Yugi whined, causing said blonde to laugh and pat his friend on the back.

"Love ya too pal,"

Yami was so grateful when he was finally able to get away from the alluring treat that was Yugi. God he thought he was going to jump the poor virgin at any moment back there, and that would have been horrible, no matter how bad the vampire half of him demanded it.

'_'Damn me and my stupid vampire urges,_'' Yami mentally growled, giving the two teens order to one of the workers in the back.

This was going to be a long, long day.

_**(((0000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it hope you guys liked it

Egypt- review please, my authoress loves reviews

EgyptMotou- yes, review please!!!!!

_**Translation**_

Sn- ring (like the kind you wear)

_**Ok even though Yami is not a vampire at the moment, meaning he does not have the thirst for blood does not have his fangs, is not pale, has a heart beat, and his senses aren't as strong, but he can still remember Yugi's smell and taste, and the vampire half of him wants Yugi, really bad, and when a vampire's urges for something gets very strong, especially for a half blood, the half blood might just act on them, and remember, Yami is a vampire that can be in the sun, meaning if his urges get to high, he will grow his fangs, and his wings, and will act on his vampire cravings, hope that explains some things (grins)**_


	9. The Boy With The Crimson Eyes

EgyptMotou- Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, school's been hectic lately, and I've been getting bombed with lots of homework, stupid school

Egypt- she's just mad cause her next break isn't until March

EgyptMotou- I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- anyways, she own nothing, except me

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

(Writers notes)

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((((000000000000000000000)))**_

_**Ù  
**_

"So Yug, got any plans for the rest of da weekend?" Joey asked, munching on a French fry as he looked at his tri-colored friend, who at the moment was sipping on his hot chocolate that Sn had brought him earlier.

"I'm not sure, my grandpa and mom are out as you know, so I got the whole house to myself," Yugi shrugged, taking another soft sip from his hot drink, humming as the liquid went sliding down his throat, warming his insides.

"Well ya could always come to my house and stay the night ya know," Joey suggested, snagging a French fry from Yugi's tray before popping it into his mouth, causing Yugi to playfully glare at him.

"Yeah I know, " Yugi smiled, taking a French fry as well and popping it into his own mouth, chewing happily.

Joey was about to open his mouth to say something to his smaller friend, but was cut off as a baritone voice rang in their ears, making them both jump.

"Is everything ok?" Sn asked, causing Yugi to blush and Joey to snicker.

"Yeah, everything's good, thanks," Joey smiled, causing Sn to nod, before he walked away, going to tend to another table that was nearby.

"God Yug, you're pretty red there," Joey snickered, causing Yugi to throw him a very angry glare, which only caused Joey to laugh.

"Shut up Joey, I can't help it ok, you know how shy I am," Yugi pouted, crossing his arms over his small chest and trying to look dangerous, but like a pig trying to fly, it didn't happen, the look only succeeded in making the poor teen look even more adorable then ever, and that was not helping him.

"Aw, poor Yugi, he got a crush on the waiter," A grin.

"Shut your mouth Jou I do not," A glare.

"But it's so obvious man," A smirk.

"I said shut up," A pout.

"What? he is pretty hot, I'd date him," A wink.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," A blush.

"You so know you want to date him, or at least screw him, or have him do the same to you,"

Yugi's mouth dropped as his eyes widened, looking at Joey like the older teen had just grown seven heads and a tail. _**WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Yugi practically screamed, causing every being in the diner to look at the now red-faced Yugi, who was standing up, and looking horrified at his best friend, who looked like he was about to fall over due to laughter.

Seeing that he was now being stared at, Yugi quickly sat down, and coughed before he covered his face with his hands, and groaned, embarrassed beyond all belief. All thanks to Joey, who was trying so hard to contain his laughter.

"I hate you Joey, I really do," Yugi mumbled, and he could hear Joey snickering and snorting at him.

_**((000000))**_

**__**

Yami stared in disbelief at the boy who looked so much like him.

Yugi had just screamed, in public, in a diner full of people and he now looked like he wanted the world to just open up and swallow him, or disappear, which ever came first.

Poor thing, but Yami had to admit; the human did look pretty damn cute when he was blushing like that.

Wait…. _**WHAT!!**_

''_I did not just think that, I did not just think that_,'' Yami mentally screamed, as he quickly moved around the diner, trying to busy himself with anything that would keep him away from the younger boy.

He was starting to have a hard time controlling himself, and if he wasn't careful, Yugi was going to end up on the top of that table, pinned down, with Yami's fangs imbedded in that little delicious looking pale neck of his, and that was only part of what his vampire half wanted him to do to that alluring little virgin.

It was thinking about having another part of the half vampire's anatomy imbedded in that little human's body.

''_No stop it_,'' Yami growled, gritting his teeth tightly as he moved around the diner, trying to keep himself busy.

He mustn't think like that, for if he did, bad things were going to happen, very, very bad things, and he really wasn't in the mood to rape a virgin, well, that's what the human half of him was saying, the other half on the other hand…

''_**Come on you're a vampire, take what you want,**_''

''_Are you nuts, someone will defiantly see and that will be the end of you_,''

''_**What can they do, kill you, you're a vampire, you'll just come back later tonight, take him**_,''

''_Let him be,''_

'_**Just take him, take his blood, take his innocence,''**_

''_He doesn't even remember you, if you just let him be things will be-_''

'' _**He won't be able to stop you, no one can, just erase his memories after words,''**_

''_You can't do that, you can't just go around raping people and erasing their memory because you can,''_

''_**Think about how good he'll taste, remember, remember the sweet taste, ''**_

''_Don't do it, you'll regret it later, you know you will, it's wrong,''_

''_**Just imagine how tight that little body of his will be, take him, and leave him, better yet, keep him, make him your pet, then you can have him any time you want**_,''

'_You'll be just like Panic_,'

"Sn,"

Yami blinked in confusion as he stared blankly at the woman who was looking at him curiously, before he shook his head, and quickly remembered where he was. Work.

'_Stupid double minds_,' Yami mentally cursed, before he put on a fake smile and looked at Kari, another one of workers at Aki Hana.

"Hai?"

"Are you ok, you looked like you were spacing out or something, your face looked all weird and it looked like you were having an argument with yourself," Kari giggled, causing Yami to flush in slight embarrassment.

Ok, note to self, do not argue with oneself in public, people might think you are weird, or crazy, or in Yami's case, both.

"Gomen Kari-chan, I was just thinking," Sn apologized before he bowed, and went back to work, grumbling to himself the entire time.

God was he in some deep shit!

_**(((0000000000000000000)))**_

**__**

After about thirty minutes of laughing, talking, and embarrassing Yugi to no end, Joey decided it was time for him and his little buddy to split up.

"So I'll talk to ya tomorrow Yug?" Joey asked, taking one last sip of his soda before he grabbed his coat and, threw it over his shoulder, smiling at his little friend.

"Yeah," Yugi beamed, also grabbing his coat.

He and Joey had decided to split the bill half and half, but it was time for Joey to go, and Yugi didn't know when Sn was going to be back with their bill, so he had decided to wait while Joey headed out.

"Ok, see ya later pal," Joey smiled, waving to his friend as he walked away, and headed home while Yugi waited.

Leaning back in his seat, Yugi closed his eyes, and began to think, his young mind wandering as he left the world around him and went to the world where dream and memory collided.

_**------------------------Ù-----------------------------**_

_**Blood…**_

_**So much blood…**_

**_Red, and black, fresh and dried, mingling together in an intricate design, shaping and forming patterns upon the dirty ground._**

**_People dying, people suffering…_**

**_Cold…_**

**_Flesh, is it flesh, yes, the flesh of the dead, but this dead has a heart beat, a beat that stop and flows with the rhythm of time, with the beat of the ages, with the step of the generations…_**

**_Screams… pain filled screams_**

**_Fate... fate... fate... fate…_**

**_Enemies will unite, friends will separate..._**

**_Darkness and light shall combine to defend and slaughter…_**

**_People shall die, and loved ones will fall in battle that will threaten to destroy the world and all who inhabit it…_**

**_Crimson…. Crimson…_**

**_Blood, no... an eye color… the eyes of a hero… the eyes of a murder… the eyes of a survivor… the eyes of a lover…_**

**_Time... time… time... time..._**

**_A war... a war of the ages, that will pit brother vs. sister, mother vs. daughter, father vs. son... generation vs. generation…_**

**_A war between time, and the boy with the crimson eyes, the one with the color of poisoned blood, and deep secrets, and haunting dreams, he… he will be our savior…_**

**_And he will be our downfall…_**

**_--------------------Ù------------------_**

****

"Hey,"

Yugi jumped harshly when he felt a warm hand upon his shoulder shaking him awake, a deep baritone voice in his ears.

"Are you all right?"

Looking up, crimson met amethyst, innocence met corruption, all things good met all things bad as Yugi stared up at Sn, who stared back, both having of look of bewilderment on their faces.

"Sorry about the long wait sir, I had to take care of something," Sn smiled, before he gently handed Yugi a slip of paper, the bill.

"Oh... um... that's all right, I guess I kinda spaced out there," Yugi blushed, before he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, checking the bill to see how much he needed to pay the waiter, and checking how much Joey had given him.

"That is quite all right," Sn smiled, but he looked, edgy, like he was nervous, or uncomfortable, but Yugi just shrugged it off, making it to be him imagination.

Handing the cash to Sn, Yugi flushed when their hands brushed, before he grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

"Thank you," he smiled, before he left the building, not realizing that he had tipped the young waiter more then he should have until he was already out of the building and headed home.

Ah well, the guy deserved it; after all, looking as hot as he did, he deserved the extra money.

Flushing at the thought, Yugi pulled his jacket tighter around himself, before he briskfully made his way home, not knowing that his life was going to change in one of the most dramatic ways possible, and it was all because of a man named Yami Atemu, the boy with the poisoned blood crimson eyes.

_**(((0000000000000000)))**_

**__**

Once Yugi was out of the building, Yami quickly made his way out to the back of the building, leaning against a wall as he panted.

His head was spinning, and he was trembling all over, and no matter what he did he couldn't stop his body from shaking like a leaf in fall.

Sweat soaked his brow as his body felt cold, almost numb like while he stood there, leaning against a dirty wall as he panted and shook.

That boy, that human had… he had...

"I have to see Seto,"

_**Ù**_

**_(((000000000000)))_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there ya go

Egypt- (very confused)

EgyptMotou- (sighs) you will understand in the up coming chapters, but I am telling you now, Yugi and Yami will not, I repeat, will not be together in this story, this story is one of a possible trilogy and they will be together soon, just not in this particular story

Egypt- (whines) why?

EgyptMotou- you'll see

Egypt- review please

EgyptMotou- I really do love them (grins)

_**Translations and Understandings**_

No Yami is not crazy for arguing with himself, for half bloods this is common because they are part human and part vampire, so the two sides will argue on a decision such as biting and/or raping Yugi.

The vampire side of Yami of course wants the young humans blood and innocence because that is a vampires natural instinct, and since Yami has already tasted Yugi's blood, the vampire half of him wants more of that blood, and if the desire becomes to great for Yami to control, he will turn into his vampire half and will get what will satisfy the desire

The human half of Yami is like his voice of reason, it knows the difference between right and wrong, and knows what the consecutions of Yami's action will be if he goes through with them, this side is like the light side of him, this side experiences and maintains him human emotions, feelings, thoughts, and such.

When Yami turns into a vampire at night, this half of him is silenced and does not reawaken until the sun rises or until he turns back into his human form, for he is a vampire that can walk in the sun.

Now while in his vampire form, the human part of Yami can emerge itself if not only it feels what Yami is doing is wrong, but the vampire part of him feels this as well, and you will see this in later chapters

If you have an questions just pm me and I'll be happy to explain


	10. Seto Knows All, Or Maybe Not

EgyptMotou- hey everyone sorry for the long wait with this one, I was so abused with Happy Birthday Yami that I forgot to update for this one, but HBY is finished now, and I can focus on this story and the Artist vision so YAY!

Egypt- weird authoress with her weird issues

EgyptMotou- excuse me!

Egypt- nothing I said nothing (grins innocently)

EgyptMotou- whatever, any ways, here is the update. Enjoy!

Egypt- she owns nothing, trust me, be grateful for that

EgyptMotou- (growls) you are so dying in my next story

_'Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

**_(Writers notes)_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000)))**_

* * *

He couldn't breathe, he just couldn't breathe. 

It felt like there was something strong and long wrapped around his slender throat, cutting off his oxygen supply, and making it hard for him to think or act, which was very bad at the moment.

He had to find Seto, had to talk to him. NOW!

That boy, that small, wimpy, fragile, adorable, sweet smelling, heavenly tasting, NO! He couldn't think like that, he had to keep his mind focused and alert.

''_**Come now, why don't we follow the little virgin, it could be fun, and quite rewarding**_,'' a dark voice whispered in his ear, and Yami could feel himself losing control, his human mind slowly slipping away.

No, he couldn't do this, he had to find his cousin and talk to him, before he lost his mind and did something he would regret.

''_**How could having another sample of that boy possibly cause you any regret, hm? You know you want him.**_'' The voice purred, causing Yami to shiver harshly. _**''Imagine, that sweet blood sliding down your throat once more, that soft skin writhing beneath your fingers, and his voice-''**_

''_NO!''_ Yami mentally screamed before he quickly made his way inside and tossed off the apron he currently had on. He had to go, before someone, mainly Yugi got hurt, or in his case his innocence ripped away from him.

"Tami I have to go," Yami called, tossing the young women his apron, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from not only her, but also the rest of the café.

Grabbing his coat in one arm, Yami hopped over the front counter and made a mad dash for the door, ignoring the gasps and wide-eyed expression he was receiving from the people in the café as he made his way out.

"Sn, what on earth-" Tami called, but Yami didn't hear her, already mounting his bike to make the speedy trip home.

He didn't care how crazy he looked, he didn't care if Tami was going to fire him, he could alter her memory later if need be, but right now, he had to go, had to get far, far away and find his cousin, cause Seto knew everything, he needed answers, and fast!

Slipping on his helmet, Yami kick started the engine of his precious bike, and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, nearly ramming into another car, before he sped off in the direction of the Kaiba mansion.

Something was up, and he needed Seto to explain.

_**((00000000))**_

Yugi hummed happily as he wondered down the streets of domino, the sun on his face the wind in hair, damn, today was such a nice lovely day, and Yugi couldn't help but smile.

Placing his small hands in his pant pockets, Yugi continued to hum a happy tone, before he mind began to ponder of the daydream he had just had back at the small café known as Aki Hana.

'That had been one freaky dream,' Yugi mentally pondered, never recalling anything like that before ever happening to him.

He was never one to space out, and when he did, his daydreams had never been like, never been so… real, so vivid like the one he had just recently had.

It had been most defiantly odd, but freaked Yugi out the most was the fact that it had felt like someone was trying to tell him something, trying to warn him of something… or… someone.

'_The boy with the crimson eyes_,' Yugi mused, taking a seat on a nearby bench he was currently standing by, not really knowing when he had reached what appeared to be a park.

"But I don't even know anyone with crimson eyes," Yugi murmured, before he took a deep breath and sighed, his mind running way to fast for his liking.

This was stupid, it was just some random daydream that his subconscious mind had made up, there was no reason for him to be worrying over something that was completely and utterly stupid, I mean come on, a boy with crimson eyes, yeah right, Yugi knew that he had unusual eyes, but crimson, that was just ridiculous.

'_But that waiter Sn had crimson eyes_,' Yugi's mind defended, but Yugi quickly pushed that thought away.

The daydream had been nothing more then his mind playing tricks on him, and an odd twist of fantasy and fairytale that his over imaginative subconscious had created, that's all.

But for some reason, poor little Yugi couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something big, something life changing and there was going to be no way for him to stop it, whether he wanted to, or not.

Something was coming, something that would turn his world upside down, and the boy with the crimson, the one with the color of poisoned blood, and deep secrets, and haunting dreams, he was going to be the one to blame.

_**(((00000000)))

* * *

**_

"Seto!"

Wincing at the loud voice that rang in his ears, Seto Kaiba rubbed at his temples, trying his best to sooth the now apparent migraine he was getting. Great, just what he needed. Curse vampire's sensitive hearing, it never came in handy when your younger cousin decided he wanted to scream his head off.

"Yes Atemu?" Seto asked, rolling his icy blue eyes at the man who came running into the den where he now sat, looking like he had just seen a ghost, or Ryou in a dress perhaps.

Kami sometimes Seto wished his cousin wouldn't come to him with every little thing that bothered or upset him, I mean, yes he was the younger males elder cousin, and he had been a vampire all his immortal life, so he knew a lot, but really, he should go to Ryou, they were the same species after all, by birth or not.

"What is it Atemu, what is bothering you?" Seto asked as politely as he could, placing a black book on the coffee table that sat before him, the same book that he had been trying to read for 3 months might I add.

"I have a question, something happened today at the cafe, something strange," Yami blurted out quickly waving his arms about like he was a small child as he looked at his older cousin with frantic eyes.

Over three thousand years old and he could still act like a small child who was just now discovering all the wonderful and wild mysteries of the world; it amazed Seto even today, and annoyed him to no end as well.

Taking a deep breath Seto sighed, rolling his eyes once more, a habit he had grown into with his younger cousin over the years they'd spent together. Might I add that that's a whole lot of years.

"How many times have I told you Atemu, a female grabbing your ass is not all that unusual in this era," Seto sighed, watching as his cousin gave him a very confused look, before that same look turned into a glare as the younger male growled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was not what I was going to ask, you bastard," Yami growled, glaring at his cousin for bringing up that one incident. What, it's not his fault people of this era think it proper to grab a handful of his ass now is it?

Arching an elegant eyebrow, Seto gazed at his cousin with a slight hint of interest, wondering just what could be the big thing that his cousin acting like he was.

"Oh, then what is the thing you wish to talk to me about younger cousin?" Seto asked, leaning back in his comfy chair, gazing up at his glaring cousin.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yami took a seat in a chair across from his elder cousin, and turned serious crimson eyes on him, letting the elder vampire know that this was serious, and no laughing matter.

Catching the look that his cousin was sending him, Seto sat up straight, and looked at his only reaming family, his own expression turning serious as well.

Something was up, something serious, Yami never looked at him like that, unless it had something to with his vampirism, which it wasn't very often that Yami asked about that subject impartial, well, not very often now that his cousin was older and wiser.

"What is it Atemu?" Seto asked, using his cousin's biological name to show that he was serious, and that he would try his best to help in anyway he could with whatever was bothering the other.

"Something happened at the café today, something… odd," Atemu said softly, placing his hands in his lap as he began to explain to the other what happened with him and 'the boy', not leaving one detail out of his story, until finally, he stopped and took a deep breath.

"And Seto, my vampire half is acting odd, never in all my years of being what I am have I ever had such a hard time controlling the _**urge**_, the only time it has ever been this bad was when I had chosen not to feed like I was suppose to, all I can think about is-" he tried, but in the end just stopped in the middle of his sentence, he knew Seto would understand, he always did.

"I see," Seto said, tapping his chin while he began to think over all that his cousin had told him just a moment ago.

According to Atemu, this mortal was the same mortal he had saved the night before, and it seemed like his younger cousin was attracted to the young male, well, at least his blood scent, but what puzzled him the most was what Atemu had said the young one had seen.

A prophecy. No, that was impossible, humans did not possess that ability, only certain vampires held that power, and according to Atemu, this Yugi kid was just as much human as Atemu's mother had been, which made no sense to the psyche vampire.

Hm. This was very peculiar indeed.

Closing his icy eyes to think back on all the studying he had done about humans and all the books he had read, Seto began to ponder, picturing page after page of things he had read.

Being a psyche vampire, he had a perfect memory, all he had to do was looking far enough into his mind, and he could remember anything, even stuff that happen when he was just a child. One of the advantages of being what he was.

Smirking as he searched his memory, and found just what he was looking for, Seto reopened his eyes, and stood, beckoning Atemu to follow him.

"Ii,"

* * *

_**(((0000000000000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there ya go guys, and I am so very sorry if the characters were OOC, please forgive me,

Egypt- well, that chapter actually came out really well

EgyptMotou- why thank you, wait. . was that an insult?

Egypt- Maybe

EgyptMotou- whatever, any who, please review!

_**Translations:**_

Sn- ring (as in for the finger)

Ii- come (like follow me)

_**Understanding:**_

Ok, well only certain kinds of vampires can have prophecies, and very few of vampires can.

Also, Yes Seto can remember things from very far back, including when he was a very young boy. He remembers his family, his mother and father and such, but he was not there when his father died, so he doe not know how he died, but he does know that he died when he was very young.

Now this ability is not always good for it can cause the vampire to get a lot of headaches because their mind is always running and remembering, and there are some thing psyche vampires don't want to remember.

Ok, well just so everyone is clear, the thing that happened with Yugi in the last chapter, well Yami saw it, he heard the voice, and he could see the images, that is why he is so concerned because he was no where around Yugi, therefore he could not have looked into his mind using his vampire magic, and yes vampires can see into a mortals head.

They can see their thoughts, and such, but only when they are close to that mortal, or they are physicaly touching the person, since Yami was neither there is no possible way for him to have gotten into Yugi's mind, which is why he is so freaked.

He does not understand why he suddenly could see what yugi could see, or why this small boy had a 'vision' to begin with for like the I said in the reading, humans can not have such things, and that is why Yami talked to Seto, because Seto is older and knows alot about these things.

Hope that helps explain some things for you guys


	11. Legend Of The Vampire

Finally I get enough time to update

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I'm back!! Sorry for the long absence, school had me running crazy, and I didn't even have time to read very much, but schools out for summer and I can finally update my stories and read so YAY me!!

Egypt- it's about time slacker

EgyptMotou- don't start with me or so help me I will hurt you in my next story

Egypt- what killing me wasn't enough?

EgyptMotou- hush you!! Now do the disclaimer

Egypt- I thought I was suppose to hush?

EgyptMotou- do it!!

Egypt- fine, EgyptMotou does not own anything except me

_'Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

_**(Writers notes)**_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELNIE_**

_**(((000000000000)))**_

* * *

This truly was odd, that was a fact, even Seto knew that, but what he couldn't seem to understand was the fact that a mortal, a pure mortal could have such a… well he didn't know what to call it really.

Humans could not have prophecies or visions, that was a proven fact over the centuries, and all those humans who claimed they could were just fooling themselves, only those with blood of a mystical creature such as a vampire or demon, or perhaps an elf or nymph could do such an act, everyone who was mystical knew that.

So if this was true then why on earth was a human having one, if it could even be called a vision, it made no sense, and Atemu had told him this Yugi kid was a pure mortal, no mystical blood what so ever.

Walking down the corridors of his mansion Seto began to ponder, looking over his memories as he lead his younger cousin to his study room, a sacred place that none were allowed, not even Atemu himself, but this was an important matter, and he could always just move it to a different room in the house if necessary.

File after file, book after book appeared in his head, jogging his memory of past readings and studies he had done as a younger vampire, filling his mind with tales and stories as he thought, ignoring the nagging headache he was beginning to get. This always happened when he tapped into his memory.

"I think I might know what is going on younger cousin," Seto found himself saying, slowly pushing open the door to his studies, before he flicked on a light switch, plunging the room into light.

Inside the study room were mountains and mountains of book and files; old and new readings the young psyche vampire had collected over the years; things he had gathered to enhance his knowledge and teach him the ways of the old and new world.

"What you told me is quite strange younger cousin, quite strange indeed, and I think I may know what is going on," Seto said softly, before he began to search the piles of books and pages.

"I knew I could count on you," Atemu said softly, watching his elder cousin work as he took a seat at a small desk that could really use a good cleaning, or at least a filing cabinet for all the papers and files it had littered all over it.

"Ah here it is," Seto said after a short while, holding up a solid black book that looked like it had seen better days.

The old thing was ratty and in really bad shape, all most to the point of falling apart. Atemu was surprised the pages weren't falling out of the poor thing yet, and he was even more surprised the old books spine hadn't torn off.

"What is that Seto?" Atemu asked skeptically, ebony eyebrow arching as he watched his older cousin blow away the dust the poor book had collected before he opened the old book and begin flipping through torn and ripped pages, slightly amused that Seto could even turn a page without the whole damn thing coming apart.

"A book," Seto said impassively, as if Atemu couldn't see that the thing he held in his hands was indeed a book. How stupid did Seto think he was?

"I see that, but what kind of book is it?" Atemu said rolling his eyes, leaning back in the dusty chair he was currently sitting in.

Seto really needed to straighten this room up; it was a pigsty and smelled of aged blood and filthy dust, not a very pleasant aroma if you ask Atemu.

"It's a book of myths, I collected it from my fathers things ages ago and I remember a passage in here that might be just what we're looking for," Seto stated calmly as he continued to flip through the ratty old book, his deep blue eyes never once leaving the moving pages as he searched.

"Seto, I doubt a book of fairytales will tell us anything about what just happened with that Yugi boy, and maybe it was all in my imagination, I am human right now after all, they have those," Atemu groaned softly, as if he wanted to just drop the matter and move on with his undead life, which at the moment, that's all he wanted to do.

"It's not a book of fairytales first off, it's a book of myths, and second off this wasn't in your imagination, you said you were in this boy's head, you could see and feel his thoughts and emotions, that's something you could not have imagined, even a skillful vampire could do no such thing," Seto growled out, flicking glaring eyes to his cousin, before they quickly flickered back to the book in his hands.

He wasn't trying to get angry with his young cousin, but all this remembering was giving him a headache that was on the verge of becoming a full-blown migraine and he really didn't need another one of those today.

"Ah ha, found it," Seto finally called in triumph after a few more seconds, hastily walking over to Atemu, making sure to not trip over any of the scattered papers and books, before he stood before his young cousin and smirked.

"Found what?" Atemu asked sitting up in his seat as he gazed at his smirking cousin, wondering what on earth Seto could have found that would make him look so… happy. Ok maybe happy wasn't a very good word to describe the look he was giving him right now.

"sDm" Seto commanded before he began to read.

"According to this book vampires have been around on this earth since the beginning of time," Seto began, his icy blue eyes scanning over the page, reading over the ancient text that was written on the pages.

"Apparently Anubis had a daughter named Kebechet, who was a snake or ostrich goddess who carried water. She was supposedly the goddess of freshness and purification through water who washed the internal parts of the dead and brought the sacred water to Anubis for his tasks," Seto read, not missing a single word as he went.

"According to this one day a human male, spotted her by the Niles edge while she was gathering water for her father and instantly fell in love with her,"

"Keep going," Atemu pleaded, rather interested in this story, even if it was just a myth.

"After that day he would always come down to the Nile's edge before sunrise and wait, hoping to see her again, and when ever she came he would watch her until the sun set," Seto read, before he looked over at his cousin who had a look of thought written all over his handsome features.

"So the mortal liked the sunrise and the sun set?" Atemu asked, rather confused as to why the man would arrive at sunrise, and leave at sunset.

"Yes he did, he worked in the sun, loved it with all his heart, and worshiped it to the best of his abilities, since Ra was depicted to be the sun god after all,"

"Ah I see,"

"This went on for years until finally the young goddess spotted the man watching her, and she too fell in love, but love between a goddess and a mere human was forbidden, and shunned upon, but neither of the two seemed to care, and in the end, Kebechet got pregnant,"

"That must have pissed Anubis off," Atemu stated flatly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes it did, and to punish the mortal Anubis damned him with the curse of the living dead, or as we call them today, vampires, the young man was forever doomed to wonder the earth, feeding off the life blood of others to survive, and he could never walk in his precious sun's glow ever again," Seto finished before he turned to his cousin and nodded.

"After that day the man became very bitter and cold, hating his cursed life with his entire being, and it slowly but surely drove him to the brink of insanity, he began killing mortals and cattle, cursing Anubis as he went," Seto said thoughtfully, remembering this certain part from a story Atemu's father had once told him when he was still alive.

"This went on for decades until the young vampire found a young women that looked much like his precious lover, except for the whole snake ostrich thing, and he killed her, making her just like him," Seto continued, watching as Atemu began to ponder over his words.

"This enraged the young girl, and to get back at him she bared him children-"

"But she was dead," Atemu cut in, crimson eyes wide in disbelief.

"And, vampires have children now don't they, she was the first to do such a thing, she directed all the energy she collected from the blood she drank to bare children, and she had three; one angel, one vampire, and one demon, and that began the whole magical world," Seto stated, crossing his arms over his chest, book still in hand.

"That's a nice story Seto, but that doesn't explain why that mortal had a… whatever he had," Atemu growled, becoming rather irritated and annoyed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Atemu leaned back in his chair and looked at his cousin, sending him a look that clearly told him to explain.

Sighing at his cousin impatience and childish behavior, Seto flipped the page of his book and began to scan before he shut it and stared down at his younger cousin.

"According to this legend one day a mortal was to be born who was of pure light, an angel if you will, and this mortal was believed to help the vampires achieve their goal, whatever that goal maybe, I believe this Yugi boy is that mortal," Seto explained, before he set his book down and gazed at his bewildered cousin.

"Wait hold on, you don't know that, and no human can be 'pure light', all humans have some darkness inside of them, that's what makes them human, how do you even know this mortal even exists," Atemu stated defensively, quickly standing and throwing his arms into the air.

"I don't," Seto shrugged, smirking at the enraged look his cousin was giving him.

Poor Atemu, he knew how much he hated being confused and not knowing what the hell was going on, but instead of asking and taking things calmly like a normal person, Atemu got pissed and upset about not knowing. Yes his cousin was indeed weird.

"I think a psyche vampire is helping the mortal, giving him these visions they are having, allowing him 'the sight'," Seto said softly, before he slowly began to make his way out of his study room, stopping when he heard his cousin call for him.

Slowly turning, Seto arched an eyebrow, showing that he was indeed listening to his cousin.

"Why the hell would a psyche vampire purposely send a mortal their visions?" Atemu bellowed, highly confused and irritated, and frustrated all at the same time, which in Atemu's case, was not a good thing.

"To get your attention of course," Seto stated flatly before he turned, and made his way out of the room, a fuming Atemu following closely behind.

"Hey Atemu, have you noticed your puzzle is glowing?" Seto asked after a few minutes of wondering down corridors.

"Huh?" Atemu asked before he looked down, and found that his puzzle was indeed glowing.

"Huh, it's never done that before, I didn't even notice it earlier," Atemu stated thoughtfully, not sure when it started to do that. He had never seen the puzzle even work; he just carried it around with him as a reminder of his father.

"Did anyone see it at your work?" Seto asked quickly, becoming very worried that someone might have seen the small glowing upside down pyramid.

"No, I use my magic to keep it concealed when I'm around humans, the only place it becomes visible is here, I didn't even know it was glowing until you said something," Atemu stated truthfully, grasping the small puzzle in his hands to look at it with curious crimson eyes. "That's odd,"

"Yes, odd indeed," Seto whispered quickly, before he straightened up and began walking once more, Atemu following closely behind. It was very easy to get lost in Seto's house. Atemu knew that from experience, and he really didn't want to repeat the incident.

"I want you to follow this human cousin, see if he is indeed 'the one', for if he is we can not let the full bloods get their hands on him, if they do it might be the end of all those who are 'unworthy' of vampirism," Seto stated, before he made his way to his room, leaving a bewildered and highly confused Atemu standing in the hallway.

"Oh and be sure to take Bakura and Marik with you, I'm sure they'd love to meet this Yugi kid,"

_**(((00000000000000000000000)))**_

"Are you sure it's wise to do this mistress, the mortal might not even be the one" A dark figure said, staring at his mistress with worried brown eyes and a thoughtful look.

"He is the one, I know he is, I can see it," a small women said, looking deeply into a glimmering pool that was reflecting the image of young Yugi back at her, causing her to smile.

"He is the one we've been waiting for, he is the one that will save us," the young women said, before she hovered her hand over the glimmering pool of water, the image displayed to her instantly changing to Atemu, who at the moment was laying on his bed in deep thought.

"And the half blood?" the dark figure asked, turning weary eyes to the image of Atemu. "He is not as strong as others my lady, he is merely a half blood, are you sure his is-"

"He will do, he may not look strong, but deep inside he has the heart of a warrior and the strength of a hundred full bloods, he is the one that shall help the chosen one, and you will make sure he does, correct?" the young female asked, turning curious, but wistful eyes towards he humble servant.

"Of course my lady, I will make sure none harm the boy and that this half blood be his soul guardian," the dark man vowed, bowing low to his mistress before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Nodding in satisfaction, the young women turned back to the glimmering pool, watching the young Atemu.

"You have no idea what you will be introduced to half blood, little do you know that your immortal life is about to get a bit more interesting," the wise women spoke softly, turning her gaze to the still glowing puzzle around the half bloods neck, a small smile grazing her fanged covered lips.

"Soon half blood, soon," She whispered, before she waved her hand over the glistening pool, the image of Atemu slowly fading away into complete nothingness.

_**

* * *

**_

(((00000000000000000)))

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well there ya go, the end of this story

Egypt- huh?

EgyptMotou- well this is going to be a trilogy thing, three stories that fit together and this is the end of the first one

Yami- not much of an ending

EgyptMotou- shut it pharaoh, anyways, tell me what you guys think about this please, and I really am sorry about the long wait,

Egypt- well tell them about the other news (crosses arms)

EgyptMotou- well I'm going to be leaving for a month soon, but I'll be back on weekends so I'm going to try and update them, so for this whole month of June I won't be updating much but I'll update much more in July

Egypt- review please!!

_**

* * *

**_

Translations and Understandings

_**sDm- Listen**_

Ok just for clarifications, I myself do not believe that people can have visions, and prophecies, I just don't believe it, now please do not get offensive or anything, but that is my personal option.

In this story humans can not have visions or prophecies unless they have mystical blood somewhere inside of them, such as they have elf blood in the heritage, or demon blood, or possibly nymph blood, and even if these humans do have this mystical blood, 99 percent of them they don't know they do, they just think they have the 'gift' when n fact it's just their heritage. At least in this story it's that way.

Vampires, especially blood vampires, can smell this mystical blood, even if it's barely there they can smell it, and Atemu smelled no such blood in Yugi's veins, so he knew Yugi was a pure human, no mystical blood what so ever.

Now about the whole imagination thing, vampires can not imagine the inside of humans head, or their thoughts, they can fantasize about what might be in there, but they can not imagine the feel of the humans thoughts or the emotions and such, which is why Seto said Atemu didn't and couldn't have imagined it.

Next in Egyptology it is believed that Anubis had a daughter named Kebechet who helped him with the dead. She was believed to cleanse the internal parts of the dead with the sacred water she collected and carried. No one knows for sure what she is, but many believe her to either have been a snake or an ostrich, which is why I put both of those; I didn't want to pick.

Now, no this is not the real theory for vampirism, but I didn't want to copy others works or take the theory from others so I came up with my own to help with my plot, please do not be upset if this is not what you've been told or what you have read, I'm sorry, but this is my story and I liked the idea of a goddess and a human and the pissed off father.

In this story vampires were the first mystical creatures around, and their genetics is the reason there are other mystical creatures, such as demons, elves, nymphs, angels, and other things. Now I know this is not true, but it helps with my plot so bare with me please.

The whole thing about not being worthy is what some pure bloods believe. Those who are not pure vampires, such as half bloods, are not worthy of being vampires. In this 'not worthy' category are incubus vampires, half-blooded emotional vampires, and some psyches, such as those who are only part vampire, or those who care for the humans. Basically anyone who doesn't see human's blood as food, or those who are part human themselves are 'not worthy'.

Also, some psyche vampires can see the future, like prophets, but only a certain few, and many of those vampires have been around for a long time. These vampires can allow a human to see what they are seeing, but they have to be near the human in order to do it, and it takes a lot of energy, energy that they have collected from feeding. This is why Yugi had that 'vision'; a psyche vampire was giving it to him to get Atemu's attention. How Atemu could see it when he was nowhere around Yugi is yet to be seen, but that will come up in the next story I swear.

Ok one last thing, just for the record vampires don't drink blood because they like to, they do it because they need the protein and the energy inside of the blood to keep them alive, but this energy can be found in every fluid a human has, such as tears or salvia or sexual fluids, but there is much more blood in the body then anything else, which is why vampires feed off of that the most.

Now vampires can direct that energy to something else, such as heating up their bodies so that their not so cold, or in a women's case to bare children. A vampire women can direct that energy to her womb so that she can have kids, but doing this takes a lot of blood energy and in the end the vampire can die because they've used so much of that life sautéing energy that their bodies will just die and turn to ash. I hope that makes sense.

If anyone has any questions or thoughts please pm me and I will try my hardest to help you understand. Until next time. Ja


End file.
